Digimon Brother of Fire
by TJ and Rikumon
Summary: Based off of Season four, Original Digi-Destine. A new Frontire DD is alone in the fight against Charubimon. But being the only human isnt easy, however he has help from an unsual souce and the new Mystic Spirit evolution CHP8 Up
1. Baby Salamanders Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Digimon Brother of Fire  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter One  
Baby Salamander's lullaby  
  
Its midmorning in a small residential area of Tokyo, inside one of the houses a boy is getting yelled at by his mother..... again.  
  
The middle aged woman looked down at her son sitting at the table, she appeared very angry. "Well Alenju Shonen Mikuro, what have you to say for yourself?"  
  
Alenju Shonen Mikuro or Alen as he preferred was a 12 year old boy with flaming orange hair, blue eyes, wore an orange tee shirt, black shorts and for some reason a set of metallic red goggles around his neck. He currently looked a bit bruised from his latest fight with some of the kids from school. "Hey I had two choice's 1) Get beat up and do nothing 2) Fight back and still get beat up. So I chose 2." he answered flatly.  
  
Miss. Mikuro didn't look any friendlier after hearing this, so she decided to ask the question that she figured the answer too. "Why did they start fighting you, may I ask?"  
  
Alen looked away from his mothers gaze "They simply felt like fighting just cause I was thinking out loud to myself."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Something...."  
  
"Alenju!"  
  
Just then from around the corner of the kitchen doorway a girls voice appeared "He was talking about 'the creatures' again mom." Walking into the kitchen, Sameera Shojo Mikuro looking at her twin brother disapprovingly. She had short sky blue hair, red eyes, wore a green top and a set of navy blue jeans. "They over heard him and started to call him names again."  
  
"Baka sister..." Alen mumbled under his breath. (Baka=Stupid)  
  
Miss Mikuro shook her head, she had a feeling it had something to do with 'the creatures' again "Alen, when will you stop talking about those things already? People will think your crazy for saying that what you see is real."  
  
"They are real, and their not 'the creatures' the have a name for their..."  
  
"ALEN!" Miss Mikuro shouted as she slammed her hand on the table "Stop saying that! If I ever hear you say another thing about them, you'll be grounded for a million years! Do you understand me young man?"  
  
Sighing, Alen said "Yes mom..."  
  
"Good, now I have some things to do at work. Alen you stay home, Samee make sure he stays here." and with that Miss Mikuro left her twin son and daughter by themselfs.  
  
Alen glared at his twin sister "Anata wa no Baka Samee-san!" (Anata wa no Baka=You are an idiot!)  
  
Samee looked at him, obviously angry "Nani?!?"(Nani=What)  
  
"You heard me. You're a real back-stabber."  
  
"Not my fault you believe in those dumb things still!"  
  
"YOU KNOW DIGIMON ARE REAL TOO!" Alen shouted in Samee's face.  
  
"BAKA!" Samee replied shoving him away. "I stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago!"  
  
Alen got face to face with her again shaking his finger in her face "YOU CAN STILL SEE THEM!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!"   
  
"I SAW THE WAY YOU FREAKED WHEN YOU SAW THAT ORGERMON YESTERDAY! YOU KNOW THEIR REAL BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME PROVE IT TO THE WORLD YOU BACKSTABBING LYING................" but then Samee slapped him in the face.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" she shouted turning away from him and going to her room upstairs.  
  
"MAMONO SHOJO!" Alen shouted up the stairs going to the living room. Great, now what am I going to do? Just then Alen's cell phone rang, picking it up he saw that it was voice mail from no one he knew which meant a lot of people because no one from school even blew their noises at him. Should I check it?...... Why not? and he check to see what it was. (MAMONO SHOJO=DEMON GIRL!)  
  
Over his phone a female voice spoke to him ~Alenju Shonen Mikuro, would you like the chance to experience what only two know?~ and under the words were 'YES' and 'NO'  
Experience only what two know? What's that mean?..... wait a second, does she mean... "The Digital World?" he said in a whisper to himself. He then clicked 'YES'  
  
~Good, now take the 12:23 southern route train to Fujeko Station. Once your there you'll get instructions on what to do then~  
  
Alen looked at the time "12:20! BAKA I'LL MISS IT!" without another word, Alen jumped up from the couch and ran out of the house. He ran straight for the train station, when he got there he saw that he had less then a minute to board the train OK, forget the ticket! and he jumped over the gate straight to the train just in time to board the closing doors as some of the gauds tried to catch him Gomen Boys In Blue, but Im in a hurry to prove to the world there are real monsters! Ja ne! he thought as the train left the station (Gomen=Sorry, Ja ne=Later)  
  
Some time afterwards, Alen arrived at Fujeko Station. He had noticed that their where quite a few kids of different age's around the station but decided not to ask any questions about this. Kay, now what? he checked his phone again just as it started to ring again almost like who ever it was who talked to him heard his thoughts.  
  
~Excellent Alen, you've arrived in time. Now go to the elevator on the farthest wall from where you stand now.~  
  
Alen looked around the crowd and saw the elevator that the women told him about, walking to it with the cell to his ear so he could talk to her "Konichiwa? Ok, now who ever you are Im not sure exactly what this is about. But if my hunch is right, I wont complain but.... who are you? And why are you telling me about this? Wouldn't it be easier to tell the world directly about.... the..." Alen was in the elevator by now and couldn't find the words he wished to say. He was worried what would happen if he angered the women, fearing that he may loss his chance to show the world about Digimon. (Konichiwa=Hello)  
  
~Because Alen, these more at stack then proving that Digimon do exist.~  
  
"....... but then, why me?"  
  
~You are but one of the children I have called to take part in this. However I have not communicated to them as I have done with you.~  
  
"..Im just one...... wait why are you actually talking to me then?"  
  
~Because Alen, there is an incredible amount of strength in your heart. Even if you weren't meant to take part in this, there is no doubt in my mind that you would force this destiny onto yourself.~  
  
"Destiny?... take part in what? An what is your name?" Alen had never been more confused in his life. This stranger was talking to him like she has known him for years, and was actually telling him that she knew about Digimon as well Samee-san! She'd finally stop pretending that she cant see them anymore! And then we'd be together like old times!   
  
~..... Alen............ if you must know my name is Ophanimon....... I am a Digimon. And I have asked you to come here......... to help save the Digital World.~  
  
Alen was shocked but not from what he just heard, but from the sudden and painful stopping of the elevator. When he got up to pick up his cell, he saw were he was. "An underground train station?" he saw that there were other kids here, some where talking to each other, others just walked around and there were a few starting to fight each other. Just then a bell rung and Alen quickly picked his cell back to his ear. "Ophanimon, what's going on? What do I do?"  
  
~This is the final test Alen.~  
  
"Test?"  
  
~The test to see if you were meant to come to the Digital World. I can not help you at this point its up to you.~  
  
Just then one of the trains blew their whistles. "What do I do? Ophanimon.... please?"  
  
~..... chose a train Alen, and then if you chose wisely you will be brought to the Digital World. Chose the wrong train however..... you will return here to go home.......good luck human~  
  
Ok Alen think! another of the trains signaled it was ready to leave How do I know which train goes to the Digital World....... THAT'S IT! Alen then shut his eyes tightly blocking out all the sounds of the other children boarding the noisy trains.... then he whipped his eyes wide open and looked at the trains. They all looked like normal trains among the humans and even to Alen, till he focused with all his might and saw one train practically left alone by all the other kids HAI! and he darted for it as it started to leave the station slowly. Racing like never before, Alen reached for the bar of the moving train and pulled himself onboard "HAI!!!!! I DID IT!!!" he shouted in victory as the train entered a tunnel. Opening the back door Alen walked into an empty carriage "Hello?" he said but no one answered. He let himself drop into a seat and opening his cell phone again he placed it to his ear hopefully to talk to someone he considered to be his only friend in years "Ophanimon?" he said breathlessly (HAI=YES)  
  
~.....Alen.... congratulations, you've done what you wish to achieve. Your on your way to the Digital World.~  
  
Alen didn't know what to say, he looked like he was about to cry. "Ophanimon.... Arigatou, I don't know if you know how much this means to me. But......" he lowered his head mentally forcing back all the tears that wanted to be released. He had done what he wished since he was a child but he knew one thing was missing. (Arigatou=Thank you)  
~Alen..... Im sorry that Samee wasn't their with you. I know how much you care for your sister and how you each wished to see the Digital World together.... but beware, your prescience in the Digital World means that you must try and save it. The journey will not be a pleasant one Im afraid.~  
  
".....bring it on."   
  
~Alen... I know you willingly accept the responsibilities that have been laid out for you, but your on your own.... you may not survive for long.~  
  
"I can handle myself..."  
  
~No not like that.... you may lose yourself in the void of evil darkness.~  
  
"Hey... being by myself for this long helped me out in that department Ophanimon. Im prepared for it in this world to.. Ja ne, my friend." and with that he hung up the phone. But just then the train seemed to go straight up, causing Alen to fall back to the end of the car. For a split second Alen looked at his hand.... and it wasn't his own. But then the car straightened up and he was looking out the window... he smiled at what he saw. A bunch of Purumon where flying around the train, one of them came close to the window and smiled back at Alen. "Hi...Purumon." he placed his hand into his pocket...and his cell phone was gone, it was replaced by a device that Alen has never seen before. "What the? No! How can I call.."  
  
~Alen.~  
  
"...... Ophanimon? But?"  
  
~Alen this device was forged of you phone, it is called a D-Scanner. With this you may stay in contact with me and find the spirits.~  
  
"Spirits?"  
  
~You will see in do time my friend, but for now tread carefully.~  
  
The train stopped before Alen could ask what he needed to do. And from out side a gruntle voice said "Steel Station, everybody off."  
  
Alen walked out side to see where he was, it was like any other station he had been to, but this time around he could clearly see and feel the Digimon not only that but when he turned to see who was driving the train he saw that it was also a Digimon. "Umm Konichiwa. What Digimon are you?"  
  
The large train Digimon looked down at his newcomer "Im a Trailmon, everybody calls me Worm. Nice ta meet cha!"  
Grinning Alen replied "Ditto, hey can you tell me something? What are the Spirits?"   
  
"Whooow, sorry there cant help you out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't want anything to do with Charubimon, and here's some advice you better do the same."  
  
"Charubimon? Who is he?"  
  
"Kid where have you been? How do you not know about the must powerful Digimon of this time?! He's been looking for the spirits too, and if you get in his way you'll be deleted!"  
  
"NANI? You mean he KILLS other Digimon!"  
  
"Fred so, so stay away from any of them spirits if you find any of the last five."  
  
"Last five? How many spirits are their?"  
  
"Ohh boy do you need to listen in you digischool. There are ten spirits in all Charubimon got five of the Legendary Warriors as his minions so that leaves the last five untouched."  
  
"Legendary Warriors?"   
  
"Oh come on! You haven't heard of the ten Legendary Warriors? The ones that defeated Luciemon!" just then an explosion happened not to far from the station "Oh NO! Its one of Charubimons MINIONS!"  
  
Alen didn't wait for any answers this time, he ran off to were the explosion accord. When he got there he saw a cloaked figure laying motionless away from the fire that was spreading rapidly. But then he saw a truly frightening sight a tree headed black dog digimon and he didn't look like he was a good guy. "You will be deleted and your Fractal Code will be sent to Lord Charubimon." it growled to the cloaked figure not noticing Alen.  
  
Gotta help that Digimon! Alen thought looking at his surroundings till a beeping sound told him his D-Scanner wanted his attention. He pulled it from his pocket and pointed it at the two Digimon, a sphere floated from the screen and their was a picture with the tree headed digimon on it as Alen heard Ophanimon's voice ~Cerberusmon champion level digimon. His Emerald Flame attack will char-boil his enemies. Alen be careful the only way to win a fight with a digimon at this level is to find the spirit.~ "But where is..."   
  
Alen didn't finish his question as he saw what Cerberusmon was about to do "Prepare for oblivion..... EMERALD...." the middle head tilted back as emerald green flames escaped his jaw.Without thinking, Alen rushed forward at Cerberusmon crashing right into his chest as the Digimon finished his attack cry "FLAME... OOFFFFF!" and an emerald green fireball missed its intended target and hit the side of a building.  
  
"PICK ON SOME ONE WHO CAN FIGHT BACK!" Alen shouted as he pulled back his arm and threw a punch right at the center head of Cerberusmon.  
  
Cerberusmon was more annoyed then hurt, and he made sure that the weak human knew that as he swiped his claw at the boy sending him flying into a wall "ANNOYING PEST! I'LL DELETE YOU FIRST!" he shouted charging at the half conscience human.  
  
In his mind, Alen saw Cerberusmon charging at him. But it was as if some one his the pause button on a tape, because time itself seemed to be waiting for Alen to do something. But even as he tied to move away from the slow moving bearer of his doom, Alen's body was in to much pain to move No, I cant let this creep of a digimon beat me! Not till I can show the world that digimon are real..... not till Samee-san and I can be brother and sister again! PLEASE SPIRITS WHERE ARE YOU? LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!!!!!!!!! and then he felt something inside of him, it was like something he felt before but have forgoten about it. And out of no where, a tall figure stood before him. Alen couldn't see its face but felt that it was part of him somehow. The felling grew stronger and stronger, the figure seemed to reach out to hand Alen something but instead a light of flaming colors shoot out form its hand and into Alen's chest... into his heart! This felling... its warm... and strong..... and comfferting, like a small flame. I think I know what I have to do, but how? Alen's body was awakened with a newfound power he had long since forgoten. He pulled himself up to his feet.  
  
"DIE!!!" Cerberusmon shouted as he leaped straight for Alen, but then a towering inferno of fire blasted the area around the boy sending the champion level digimon through the air. "WHAT IS THIS?!?"  
  
Alen looked up at the beast, his once blue eyes where glowing, no Burning red "You think your strong? GUESS AGAIN!" Alen raised his hand to the air and brought it rushing down to his heart "MYSTIC SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Alen's body became engulfed in flames. His wild orange hair grew tree times its own length, his skin darkened, his clothes changed he now had a small red vest that could never close around his chest, his black shorts became red bagged forms of themselves held up by two dark black belts held them up, palmless and fingerless gloves covered most of his forearms, his now large tree clawed feet bore ankle gauds, his ears became pointed as golden earrings latched to them, half cut horns sprouted form under his hair, white symbols appeared on both is cheeks and across his chest, his once human noise became black and stubby, a fiery furred tail grew, his canine teeth grew to two small fangs and his once blue eyes now a deep shade of green fire erupted form his body now as he shouted "FLAMON!"  
  
Cerberusmon was stunned "Na-Na-Nani?"  
  
Alen looked at himself then to Cerberusmon, grinning "Cerberusmon. You've attacked your own kind wanting to hurt them. I will not allow you the chance to do it again!"  
  
Cerberusmon got his scenes back after hearing this. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Knelling almost all the way down to his left knee while rasing his arms in a fighting position he said "Flamon, baka."  
  
'Grrrrrrr DIE!" Cerberusmon shouted as he charged Flamon.  
  
Flamon quickly jumped into the air and landed behind Cerberusmon giving him a leg swipe causing the beast to land on its stomach, before back flipping away from him "That's it?"  
  
Cerberusmon got back on his feet and shouted "EMERALD FLAME!" and shot an emerald green fireball at Flamon.  
  
Flamon cartwheeled out of the way easily. "Ha my Auntmon can do better!"   
  
Cerberusmon gave a deadly growl at Flamon, before his attention shift, he then grinned evilly "Emerald...." pointing away from Flamon.  
  
"If your trying to hit me, aim better.." Just then he saw what Cerberusmon was pointing his attack to..... the cloaked figure. Flamon went wide eyed.  
  
"FLAME!" and again Cerberusmon shot his attack at the cloaked figure still motionless on the ground.  
  
"NO!" Flamon shouted as he leapt for the cloaked figure shoving them out of the way...... and taking the blast "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the pain was incredible, but something clicked inside the mind of the once human digimon BIG MISTAKE!  
  
"Now to finish you off Flamon. HAHAHhah........!" Cerberusmon's boasting was cut short as he saw Flamon being incased in a towering inferno of fire. "NANI?"  
  
Flamon leapt towards Cerberusmon with the fire now fallowing as a tunnel of fire "BABY SALAMANDRA!!!!!!" Flamon shouted as he threw his fist at Cerberusmon and the fire tunnel fallowed his punch blasting Cerberusmon.  
  
"NOGAHGAOHGAOGHG!!!" Cerberusmon shouted as his body became a shadow of itself encased in a light of Bar Code like energy.  
  
Flamon stood in front of the spinning energy pulling his D-Scanner from nothingness "Creator born of evil, be purified by my heart of inferno, FRACTAL CODE..... DIGITIZE!" he said swiping his D-Scanner across the energy which was sucked into the device. What was left of Cerberusmon was no more then an egg, which flew away frome the city. "Heh, man do I rock or what? Oro? The other digimon!" Flamon looked around, but the cloaked figure had vanished. "Where did they go? Oh well, now lets see if I can change back." shutting his eyes, Flamon was again encased in fire and when it disappeared Alen was in his old body "Guess I can." Lifting his D-Scanner Alen saw two things, first was Cerberusmon's fractal code and second was a small statue that had clothing that was what he wore as Flamon. "What the?"(Oro=Huh)  
  
~Alen~  
  
"Ophanimon, good news! I found a spirit! But what do I do with this fractal code thing?"  
  
~Alen that is not one of the spirits...~  
  
"Nani?"  
  
~I am not sure how, but your heart summoned the spirit that is destined to be yours and it gave you some of its own power. It created a new spirit directly linked to your heart.~  
  
"Wow, this is..... just wow."  
  
~Now Alen, barer of the Flame press the side button of your D-Scanner and say 'Fractal Code Render!'~  
  
Alen did what he was told "FRACTAL CODE RENDER!" the fractal code of Cerberusmon erupted from Alen's D-Scanner and the land that was destroyed was repaired. "Cool, so that is what I have to do!"  
  
~There is more, but for now find the true spirits of the Flame. Good luck my friend.~  
  
"Arigatou Ophanimon, cant wait to meet you."   
  
Alen walked away in search of the spirits never noticing that the cloaked figure was watching him from the top of one of the buildings "Well ah never imagined that Ophanimon could ave ever summon a living soul to stand against Charubimon. Not only that but the young sugar saved me without even caring about his own hide! Ah think this little southern bell better keep her eyes on that boy." it said in a feminine southern accent.  
  
Some time afterwards Alen was enjoying a pleasant breeze that was made as he rode on Worms back. "Ahhhh, this fells good.."  
  
"Hey Im just giving you a free ride till the next station as thanks for keeping Cerberusmon away from the last one." Worm said in a just to remind you manner.  
  
"Ya I know and arigatou again Worm... but something is nagging at me, well two somethings."  
  
"Lets hear it then?"  
  
"Well first, how did I survive Cerbursmon's Emerald Flame attack and get so strong like that?"  
"That's easy, you said that your attack was fire based right? Well so was Cerberusmon's so when you got hit your digimon body absorbed the attack, he made you stronger."  
  
"Guess that makes scene, and Ophanimon did keep calling me 'barer of flame'..."  
  
"WAW! Did you just say Ophanimon?"  
  
"Hai, why?"  
  
"She's one of the three celestials! She, Seraphemon and Charubimon used to work together to bring peace to the Digital World."  
  
"Anou?! I thought Charubimon was the bad guy?" (Anou=Uh/excuse me)  
  
"Ya but he went all evil. And Ophanimon and Seraphemon have been missing since he attacked the Digital World."  
  
"Then I guess the other thing I had to do, 1) Find the spirits 2) Beat Charubimon and 3) Find Ophanimon."  
  
"Who knows? Anyway what was the other thing that bugged ya?"  
  
"Oro? Oh, ya! I was wondering who the other digimon was, they might still be hurt and why did Cerberusmon bother with them anyway?"  
  
"Could have been a rebel digimon, Charubimon has quite a few anti-fan-clubs out there."  
  
"Maybe.... oi! There's the station, that's my stop I guess arigatou Worm hope to see you again soon." jumping off of Worm's back, Alen began to walk into the Forest Station and looked up at the stars through the branches as he laid down to sleep Samee-san Sumimasan. I promise to be home soon and he fell into pleasant dreams of he and his twin sister standing together in a field of the Digital World. (Oi=Hey, Sumimasan=Please forgive me)  
  
Looking at the sleeping boy resting on the ground, the cloaked figure kneeled down beside him "Well sugar, hope ya haven a good nights sleep. Cause when Charubimon catches wind of ya he'll be hunten ya down like a fox." reaching down to Alen's face, two human like sea green fingers brushed several locks of his hair from his face. "An before ah leave..." bending over, the cloaked figure gave Alen a light peak on his check with gentile sea green lips "That's for saving my life..." standing up and leaving the human sleeping...... and both had a small smile on their face's.  
  
----End of Chapter One----  
  
T.J. -"Come on Rika.."  
  
Rika -"No. This isn't the real Digimon Frontier so why should I comment?"   
  
Rikumon -"Cuz if you don't he'll do something stupid and insulting to you in another fic probably."  
  
Rika *cracks knuckles "He wouldn't dare."  
  
T.J. *backs away* "Of corse I wouldn't. Im not that dumb........ but Rika please please with a cherry on top?"  
  
Rika -"You do it wanna be."  
  
T.J. -"Im no wanna be!"  
  
Rikumon -"TJ maybe you should give up and do it yourself "  
  
Rika -"I don't want to keep doing this its boring."  
  
T.J. -"I can fix that!"  
  
Rika: "Really?"  
  
T.J. -"Ya I'll write up another fanfic just for tamers and Ill include you, Takato, Henry just name it, and I'll start working on it right away!"  
  
Rika -"Promise?"  
  
T.J. -"I swear on my D-arc! *Puts hand over D-arc on wrist* I promise to make a fic just for the tamers if Rika will comment Brother of Fire."  
  
Rika: "Ok....Ummm alright...Well it seems the new goggle head has some issues to work out with his sister. And a cool evolution... next to Ranamon and mines of cores. But what is with the cloaked digimon? Can a digimon and human have more then friendship? Find out next time on Digimon Brother of Fire!"  
  
T.J. -"Thanks I'll start working on the other fic right away."  
  
Rika *Shaking fist* "You better or I'll turn you into powder!"  
  
Calumon: "Did somebody say powderpuff?"  
  
T.J. -"Calumon when did you get here?.... AH STAY AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!!"  
  
Calumon: "Huh?"  
  
*Cerberusmon jumps out of the screen* "CERBERUSMON DIGIVOLVE TO PHEROMON!!"  
  
Rika, T.J., Rikumon and Calumon: "AHHHH!!!" 


	2. Creature of Fire and Warrior of Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did there would be better games for it!  
  
T.J.- "Your on Rika."   
  
Rika- "Just keep your promise.... Last time on Digimon Brother of Fire, Alen was having family troubles when he got a call from a celestial digimon named Ophanimon. The next thing he knows is that he finally arrived in the Digital World! But he quickly got into a fight with one of the evil Charubimons minions Cerberusmon, all looked lost till all of the sudden he Mystic Spirit Evolved into Flamon and roasted the champion in one blow! Now Alen is searching for the next spirit but someone is fallowing him, man can this goggle head handle himself for long?"  
  
Rikumon *Shadowing next to T.J. holding Calumon* Hey.   
  
T.J.- "AH! DON'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
Rika- "What a baby.."  
  
Renamon *Shadowing next to Rika*  
  
Rika- "AH!! RENAMON!!!"  
  
  
Digimon Brother of Fire  
By T.J. and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Two  
Creature of Fire and Warrior of Earth   
  
Alen was still asleep on the forest floor, he never felt the meany presences that was surrounding him. "What is it?" one of them asked in a gentile voice, careful not to wake the newcomer.  
  
"Zzzzzzzz.....mhpn, Yaaaha!" Alen yawned as he sat up an noticed that some small digimon where hiding in the bushes. "Isn't anybody going to say 'good morning'?"  
  
One of the digimon came out from behind its hiding place, it was a small creature about the size of a four year old human it had flower hands an a large leaf for a cap, but its body looked like a gentile lizard like a salamander. "Umm g-g-good morning." the Floramon said in a shaky tone.   
  
"And same to you Floramon, all of you." Alen said smiling, he knew them because they were one of the digimon he could see in the real world. "Listen, can any of you help me out? Im a little lost in this world so could any of you help give me a little point in the right direction?"  
  
All the Floramon came out now, they figured that this new creature wasn't dangerous "Sure thing." the first Floramon said in a cheerer voice helping Alen up. She lead him to their village deeper into the forest. "Welcome to the Forrest Terminal."  
  
Alen knew that the Digital World had many things to be amazed at and the Forrest Terminal seemed to be one of them. He looked in awe at the cinerea, almost every home of the Floramon were made of trees, and some wild flowers were blooming like spring just arrived it was a sight that left Alen with only one word to describe it "Beautiful."  
  
One of the Floramon giggled behind him "Hhmhmhm, you act like you've never seen a forest before."  
  
"Well no I haven't."  
  
Just then a loud boom of "WHAT"s came from the many little flower digimon's.  
  
"Never mind, so listen can any of you help tell me were I can find one of the Spirits?"  
  
All the Floramon looked flabbergasted, some even backed off a few feet. The one that talked to him first looked up at him shakily again "W-w-why do you w-w-want the S-Spirits?"  
  
"Because its like my mission or something, Ophanimon asked me to..."  
  
Once more all the Floramon said at once "OPHANIMON!?"  
  
Alen was taken off by surprise and fell back on his rear, "Owwcch! Ya that Ophanimon. She called me to the Digital World to stop mister popular Charubimon. She said that I need the spirits to do that."   
  
All the Floramon started to look excited, many of them walked over to him to help him up. The Floramon who seemed to be their leader who spoke most to Alen looked up to him "Are you saying that You can defeat Charubimon?"  
  
Brushing off his shorts, Alen answered "Well I never said I could, just said that Id come here to. The sooner I find the Spirits the sooner I can take him down."  
  
"Umm do you think you can fight against a digimon? You don't look that strong."  
  
"HEY! I'll have you know I BEAT a champion level digimon by the name of Cerberusmon yesterday." Alen said proudly, pumping up a small but at least it excised muscle.  
  
".... well can we... umm?" She looked a little troubled but it looked like she wasn't sure to ask him the question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you... help us?" she asked looking at her plant-like feet.  
  
"Sure whatcha need?" he said, but then wished he were prepared for the onslaught of hugs and mass of 'THANK YOU!'s from all the Floramon.  
  
Their leader gained control of herself first "Sorry but you see one of the minions of Charubimon has been attacking the forest. He said that if we don't leave now he'll take our Terminals Fractal Code." she said in a scared voice.  
  
Alen looked shocked. He looked around at all the now gloomy faces of the Floramon, then to the beauty of their Terminal. He then had an angered look on his face "Show me this creep, cause he's going DOWN!"  
  
Almost everyone of the Floramon looked like they were about to cry in happiness, the leader tried her best not to do so to tell Alen something "But we should tell you.." one of the Floramon nudged at the leaders arm with a pleading look on her face "..No he has to know. The digimon is Grumblemon, he's the Legendary Warrior of Earth."  
  
"Legendary Warrior? That means HE has one of the Spirits! Worm the Trailmon told me that Charubimon had five...." Alen then saw the looks on the many faces of the plant-type digimon's, they all looked sad not happy like before. "..... what's wrong?"  
  
One of them among the crowd spoke "We'll understand you don't want to fight now.."  
  
"What?! Look I said I'd fight the creep so I will!"  
  
All of the Floramon were shocked, the leader asked "You mean even if he's one of the Legendary Warriors your still willing to fight?"  
  
Alen had a grin on his face, while he brushed his index finger across the under-brig of his noise he answered "Of corse. I need the Spirits to beat old Charubimon, so the spirit of earth will make the top of my list. After all if I cant beat one of his lackeys then how will I face off against Charubimon?"  
  
Once again Alen was toppled over by a wave of hugs and 'Thank you!'s "You don't know how much this means mister!" the leader said.  
  
Grunting do to the fact that must of the hugging didn't stop he said "Juust call me Alen, now can soome of you please give me some rrroom to breath?"  
Atop of one of the tree's looking down upon the Forest Terminal, the cloaked digimon Alen rescued was still keeping her eyes out for the human "Well wonders never cease? Ah never thaught that little sugar actually go up against one of the Legendary Warriors so soon. Now if he can manage to beat that overa sized brute Grumblemon this little ol' gal's gonna have to be careful around the little flame weldar." she looked off across the Terminal to see several tree's falling down. "Well speak o' the devil. Looks like little sugar's going to have his hand at the Warrior of Earth sooner then expected..."  
  
From out of the ground, an eruption of earth caused all the Floramon to run behind Alen in fright. "ITS HIM!" they cried in fear.  
  
Alen looked at the ground in an 'Bring it on!' look in his eyes. So the Warrior of Earth can tunnel? Good to know that before we fight. "WARRIOR OF EARTH! SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
Once more the earth exploded and along with the derby a digimon that was a pal yellow with old armor/cloths jumped out, he had a red hat and a really big noise, his ears pointy and he looked very stubby but his massive arms told Alen that this digimon was really strong "Who you? Me no recognize you. And how dare you get in me's way!" he said in a half mined voice  
  
Small, strong and stupid this is to much! "Well stupid head, Im Alen and as for getting between you and the Forest Terminal that's cause Im going to beat you and keep this place safe. Oh and one more thing!" Alen used his index finger to pull his bottom eye lid down and stuck his tongue out at the gnome like digimon. Several of the Floramon held back a load of giggles.  
  
"WHAT! YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME?!?" Grumblemon shouted.  
  
"STUPID HEAD, STUPID HEAD!" Alen tormented the digimon, motioning the Floramon away from the fight about to take place.  
  
"THAT MAKE ME MAD!" the little digimon shouted as he ran at Alen punching the ground ahead of him, he pulled out a long hammer from the ground and whipped it over his head shouting "SEISMIC SLAM!" and he threw it downwards right at Alen.  
  
Alen barley had time to react! He managed to dodge the full force of the blow but the shockwave of power blasted him several feet away into the ground. "Aahhhhh! MAN! What's that hammer made of?!"  
  
"Now little annoying kid gonna be sorry!" Grumblemon snickered.  
  
"For not getting a forth stupid head in maybe!" Alen continued to provoke as he picked himself up.  
  
"WHY YOU! SEISMIC SLAM!!!" Grumblemon shouted again, bearing down his hammer.   
Alen was ready this time rolling out of the way easily. "MY TURN!" Alen shouted as he gave Grumblemon a hard double kick to the face.   
  
"OOFFFF! ANNOYING KID MAKE BIG MISTAKE!" Grumblemon one of Alen's ankles and threw him over his shoulder. "BYE, BYE!"  
  
Alen landed hard into a tree with a "AHH!" as he fell the rest of the way to the ground. Man! This guy's strong, how am I going to beat him? Im not even sure how I Spirit Evolved the first time, how am I going to do it again?  
  
Grumblemon walked up to Alen slowly, with a wicked grin on his face "Heh he! Little brat should have stayed out of Grumblemon's business, now Grumblemon going to make others know not to mess with Lord Charubimons!" Grumblemon pulled out his hammer, taking his aim slowly "Now brat say bye!"  
  
The cloaked digimon looked down at the scene before her, she was felling a little guilty Well its not like Ah owe him anything, Ah mean Ah never tried to take that spirit o' his. Besides its non of my business.... even if the little tike saved me..... right?  
  
Spirit... spirit..... spirit.. Alen was searching his mind trying to uncover what the secret to his Spirit Evolution was, until in his mind Ophanimon's words from the day before spoke to him ^The new spirit is linked directly to your heart..... linked to your heart.... your heart.^ "That's it!"  
  
"SEISMIC SLAAAHHHHHHHH!" Grumblemon was about to finish his attack when Alen was encased again in the inferno. "WHAT?!!?"  
  
Alen jumped up threw his hand to the air and shouted "MY TURN!" and rammed his hand to his chest right to his heart "MYSTIC SPIRIT EVOLUTION" and once again Alen's body transformed into that of a demon class digimon as he shouted "FLAMON!"  
  
"WHAT? YOU HAVE A SPIRIT!"  
  
"YA, AND NOW ITS PAY BACK TIME!" Flamon shouted as his breath became flames. "SCORCHING BREATH!"  
  
"RAAAAA!!!" Grumblemon was blasted by the fire but he could barley hold his ground.  
  
"NOW TIME TO FINISH THIS!!" Flamon's body pulled all the scattered flames around him and the towering inferno grew once again. Flamon charged Grumblemon as the fire tower fallowed him "BABY SALAMANDER!!!!" he shouted throwing a punch fallowed by the flames right smack down into Grumblemon's face.  
  
"RRAAARARAAAAAAAA!" Grumblemon shouted as he was blasted to the farthest tree, his body looked ready to go Fractal. Straining every part of his body Grumblemon picked himself up panting "Hhh.... what.... hh... Spirit is.. hhh.. that?"  
  
"My own Spirit. The Mystic Spirit of the Flame! Now get ready to be purified." Flamon got into his crouching position and pounced at Grumblemon.  
  
"You to cocky! SEISMIC SLAM!" Grumblemon pulled another hammer from the ground and hit Flamon right in the stomach.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" Flamon was thrown back four feet into a boulder. He leaned against it trying to pull himself up "No...not now!"  
  
"ME FINISH IT NOW! SEISMIC!" Grumblemon leapt for Flamon who couldn't move in time.  
  
Im sorry Samee-san and Ophanimon. I failed.  
  
The cloaked digimon jumped down from the tree right to the fight. Here goes nothing! "DRAINING RAIN!" a cloud appeared above Grumblemon an a virtual waterfall of rain smashed him to the ground in front of Flamon.  
  
"AHHH! THAT ATTACK?! YOU TRAITOR!!!" Grumblemon shouted at the cloaked digimon who was standing a few feet away.  
  
That's the digimon from yesterday! Flamon thought to himself, as he managed to stand on his own now.  
  
"AAHH NOW ME FINISH YOU! SEISMIC!!" Grumblemon shouted as he jumped from under the rain and at the other digimon with his hammer posed. "SAY BYE RA.."  
  
"BABY SALAMANDER!!!!!" Flamon shouted reaching Grumblemon in seconds before he could finish his attack.  
  
"AAHHHAHAHH!" Grumblemon shouted as his Spirits Fractal Code appeared around his shadowed form.  
  
Flamon stood before the Fractal Code of Earths Spirit "Spirit of the Earth, let my heart of inferno bring you back to purity!" Flamon's red and orange D-Scanner appeared again as he pulled it back "FRACTAL CODE... DIGITIZE!" swiping the D-Scanner across the Spirits Fractal Code till it was absorbed into the device as the symbol of earth showed itself on the screen, while Grumblemon's essence flew away. "Man that was ruff.." Flamon turned to look at the cloaked digimon, who seemed stunned. "You ok?"  
  
She kept her face under her cloaks hood "Now why are ya asking little ol' me that? You're the one who Grumblemon used as a nail with that their hammering of his."  
  
"I meant from yesterday...... hey, have we meet any other time?" Flamon asked getting the felling that they had meet some other time.  
  
"Ohhh no! No we haven't. And Ah'm just fine." She said felling a little warmth in her cheeks.  
  
Smiling, Flamon said "That's good to hear, Im Alen...errra Flamon... I mean Im both.... Oh wait a second." Flamon was incased in his own Flaming Fractal Code and then Alen's human form stood in his place "See?"  
  
"Ah knew about that sugar, but Ah have to be going now." waving she turned and walked away felling a little more warmth under her cheeks. Ohh what was Ah thinking giving him that kiss? Ah mean it meant nothing but... well he was a little worried about me... and he does seem nice  
  
"Hey wait, you didn't tell me your name." Alen called but she was gone.  
  
Then he heard his D-Scanner beeping again ~Alen, congratulations on defeating the Warrior of Earth but Charubimon now knows of you. Be on your gaud for Grumblemon may have been strong but the other Evil Warriors are stronger and smarter then he.~   
  
"Not good, man I wish I had some help." shaking his head he asked "Ophanimon, what do I do with Grumblemon's Spirit?"  
  
~You most guard it, you can not weld it because you are the Welder of Flame. The Spirits of Flame can be yours but you may only carry the others.~  
  
"Check, I watch these and make sure Charubimon doesn't use them again."  
  
~Yes now rest well my friend your journey has only just begone.~  
  
"Thanks Ophanimon, talk to you latter." Alen began to walk to the Station, when all the Floramon came running for him "What?"  
  
The leader Floramon spoke "Thank you Alen or do we call you Flamon?"  
  
Alen thought for a second before he said "Alen, just call me Flamon when I evolve. It makes it easier to talk to people about this."  
  
"Ok Alen. Why don't you stay hear at the Forest Terminal? You can wait for the next Trailmon and celebrate with us."  
  
"Cool... ok lets part!" and so Alen a.k.a Flamon stayed at the Forest Terminal till the next day when the Trailmon named Mole came to pick him up. Sitting by the window of the cart he was in Alen wondered to himself What did Grumblemon mean when he called that girl digimon Traitor?  
Mean while at a dark castle seeming to be made of the earth itself, three figures stood in darkness.  
  
"Ya know Grumblemon was asken for it, he never has a plain for fighting right?"  
  
"Tis true that the incompetent would go to battle without knowledge of his enemy."  
  
"But cha know Lord Charubimon wants that Spirit of Earth back ne, so now we have to find that their kid."  
  
"Hard to believe a mer mortal human can defeat a Spirit Evolved Digimon. Makes me wonder if he did not have aid in battle."  
  
"To true Mercurymon, but even if he did that still doesn't explain how the kid Spirit Evolved without a real Spirit."  
  
"Tis plage the mind Arbormon, my mind still ful of doubt about the human boy if that is truly what he is." Mercurymon said.  
  
"Ya I know right. Hey Ranamon, why are you so quit?" Arbormon asked the last and smallest shadowed form.  
  
"Just thinking of a plain is all." A female voice said with a hint of a southern American accent.  
  
"Right, Im headed off to my part of the world to find the kid before he finds another Spirit right." and then Arbormon left.  
  
"I shall do the same, and Me' Lady tis the boy not going near your waters?" Mercurymon asked.  
  
"Ah heard something about it. Ah'll have it covered."  
  
"If your own fans leave you be that is." Mercuymon said with a hint of malice before he left.  
  
Ya some fans Ranamon thought as she left the castle But that boy, that their Alen or Flamon as he called himself..... he never saw me and he acted a lot like some of those their fans o' mine. He seemed kind of..... nice. Smiling a sea-green smile she walked to a small river and disappeared.   
  
------End of Chapter Two-------   
  
Rika- "Whoa, can Alen pick the wrong ways to start a fight or what? And what's the story with Ranamon, is she a good guy or a bad guy? To find out you have to be here for the next chapter of Digimon Brother of Fire!"  
  
T.J.- "Hey Calumon Get OUT OF THE FRIDGE!"   
  
Calumon *In the refrigerator* "POWDERPUFFS!" ^_^  
  
T.J.- "Those are mine!"   
  
Rikumon- "Can I have some Calumon?"  
  
Calumon- "Sure." ^0^  
  
T.J.- "AT LEAST SAVE SOME FOR ME AND RIKA!" 


	3. Fire’s Problem and Water’s Help

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish for it Digimon doesn't belong to me.  
  
Rika- "Last time on Digimon Brother of Fire, Alen awoke to the many faces of the troubled Floramon, turns out one of the evil Legendary Warriors Grumblemon was up to no good. Alen Mystic Spirit Evolved into Flamon to take the bully out, but the oversized gnome was a challenge. It looked like Grumblemon was going to win when out of the blue the Digimon Alen saved staled him long enough for Flamon to finish Grumblemon off! Whose side is she on anyway?"  
  
T.J. *Wresting Rikumon and Calumon for last Powderpuff* "HELP ME OUT HERE RIKA"   
  
Rika: "And why should I?"  
  
T.J.- "Umm, if you do I'll let you know a little secret.."  
  
Rika- "Let me hear it wannabe.."  
  
T.J.- "First I hate being called that, second remember that Ultra Rare Card you won at that tournament a few weeks ago?"  
  
Rika- "You mean you know where it is?!"  
  
T.J.- "Was is the question Calumon had a little accident and its no longer much of a card now.."  
  
Rika *Strangling Calumon* "DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THAT CARD WAS!?!"  
  
Calumon- "AghGH!!!"  
  
  
Digimon Brother of Fire  
By T.J. and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Three  
Fire's Problem and Water's Help  
  
"Aqua Station, Sea Terminal everybody off." the Trailmon named Mole said to the sleeping Alen.  
  
"Yyyaaaaa!" Alen yawned as he walked out of the rear car. "Thanks..... HUH EXCUSE ME?! PLEASE tell me you didn't say SEA Terminal."  
  
"Yes, that's what I said Sea Terminal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going. Bye." and with that the Pink Digimon rolled off.  
  
Alen looked nervous as he looked at the ocean. "At least I don't have too cross it.." But just then his D-Scanner went off. "Oh no.." gulping Alen pulled out his D-Scanner and a bubble-like holograph appeared above the screen, it was a map and it was pointing out across the ocean. "You've got to be kidding me........ Ophanimon? Hello Ophanimon can you hear me?" but no answer came. "That's weird.... but now what am I going to do?" Looking about the beach, Alen found a log to sit on and look at the ocean, with a displeased look on his face Alen breath a mushroom cloud "Nuts."  
  
Meanwhile from the entrance to the Sea Terminal by the trees, three figures stood watching Alen. "Ok hears the plain." one of them said in a deep voice.  
  
"HEY! Who made you the boss?" the second said in a more squeaky voice.  
  
"Shut up!" the first said.  
  
"Now fella's lets not fight each other! After all Mercurymon said that Ranamon would go out with us if we get the kids Spirits. So lets work together." The third said in a mid-deep clicky voice.  
  
"He's right now hears my plain, an if it doesn't work will hear yours ok?" the first said before all became whispers.  
  
And while the three spoke to each other, Ranamon was also watching Alen from under the water. "Well Mercurymon was right, the little tikes here by my ocean.... but the little sugar looks worried, Ah wonder why?"  
  
Alen started to fell sleepy sitting their on the log listening to the waves and gentile breez, his eyes started to get droopy Man Im so tired...... maybe I can take a nap before I figure out how to get the next Spirit. and with that, Alen got down on the sand leaned against the log pulling his goggles over his eyes. Just.. a.... few....... minute........... nap "Zzzz."  
  
Out from the bushes an oversized grey/blue crab came walking sideways to the sleeping Alen. "Well what do you know? The kids out cold!" Crabmon said.  
  
Following Crabmon's lead an orange/red octopus warring a pot over its face with a crown on top and welding a gun and sword in two of its tentacles "HEY! We never got to use my plain!" Octomon complained.  
  
Then the third digimon came crawling out from the bushes. It was like a tad poll with fangs and claws "So what? Now we just take the Spirit and leave." Otamamon replied.  
  
"Here I've got it." Crabmon reached over for Alen's D-Scanner, and took it "Now lets go before he gets up."  
Their commotion however woke Alen. "Hmmm, hello...... HUH! MY D-SCANNER?!" Alen jumped up to his feet ready to fight "GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
Octomon lifted his gun and shouted "SPURTING INK!" and it produced a black stream of ink sending Alen flying right for the water. "COME ON!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" Alen shouted as he flew threw the air before he hit the water with a big splash. He sunk into the water fast, his arms and legs were flailing like mad trying to get to the surface but to no avail. NOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO !NO! NO! GOD HELP ME! I CANT DIE NOW!!! Alen shouted in his mind, as he felt his lungs burning for fresh air. Slowly Alen's mind began to shut down, his vison hazed as he sank farther down the water Samee-san.... Ophanimon..... the digimon.... sorry..... and he passed out just as a shadowy figure appeared before him. An........ angle..?  
  
Octomon looked at the D-Scanner in his tentacle "Are you sure that Mercurymon wanted this?"  
  
Crabmon looked as though he were just stabbed in the back "Of corse Im sure! Why else would I grab the thing?"  
  
Otamamon looked up around the forest area their were in now "Where is Mercurymon anyway? The sooner we give him the Spirits the better!"  
  
Am I.... dead? Alen was afraid to open his eyes, he felt a surprising warmth around his body and it seemed that their was a lot of light poring though his eyelids. But he could still hear the water and that made him even more frightened, that is till he heard some ones voice someone he heard before.  
  
"Ya'll staying down their all day sugar, or are ya'll going to get up?" a female voice said in a gentile but insistive tone.  
  
Alen's eyes popped open to see the cloaked digimon standing above him, he couldn't see her face because she was standing right beneath the sun enough to shadow her face. "Did you...... save me?"  
  
"Now of corse Ah did, ya'll don't see any one else here do ya? Are ya'll ok?"  
  
"Ya, thank you."  
  
"Now, what happened? I mean you took down Grumblemon and that their wimp of a mon beat you in one little ol' hit."  
  
Alen looked down at the sand, he looked a little upset "..... look that wasn't the problem..... I..."  
  
"Well?" she said putting her hands to her hips.  
"I CANT SWIM!" Alen shouted in anger.  
  
"... you mean.... that you lost..... because you cahhahahaahaAHAHAAAHHHAHA!" she started laughing He cant swim that's his problem? That's so silly!  
  
"Gggrrrrrr!" Alen looked like he could hurt someone, all his life people made fun of him and their voices came rushing back into his head. What a weirdo!, FREAK!, Nut case... Then all of the sudden a new set of words from a young girls voice popped in as he listen to the digimon's laughter. Stupid head, Po po face, Orgmon teeth! and his head went low as his shoulders began to quiver.  
  
"Hahahahahh.. .haha......ha... uh ya'll ok? Sorry. Now look Ah said...." just then she heard him...  
  
"hahahaHAAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Alen was laughing, in fact he looked like the only reason he would cry is because he was laughing to much.  
  
"HUH!?! Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing haha, just that your laughing hah haha it made me feel better."  
  
The girl digimon felt the old warmth coming up from her cheeks again, she was so surprised that she even backed off a few paces "WHAT?"  
  
Gaining control of himself, Alen stood up smiling "Your laugh, its nice. I didn't feel mad when I heard it. I haven't heard a nice laugh like that one in years."  
  
She was just dumbfounded now, she could barely say a word. "Th..... Th..... Th...... tha..... thha..... than....thank you."  
  
"You welcome, thanks again for saving me. Now to take care of those creeps that stole my D-Scanner..." Alen whipped his hand to the air then down to his chest where his heart was "MYSTIC SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" he once again was encased in his flame Fractal Code and changed from a human called Alen to a Digimon named "FLAMON!" and leapt over the amazed female digimon into the forest in a mer bound.  
  
".......... Flamon......." she said almost barely a whisper, and from under her hood she had a small smile and a pair of rose red cheeks against her normally sea-green skin.  
  
Souring through the forest tops like a hawk, Flamon was looking about for the three digimon who attacked him. "Grrrr! Were are they?" all of the sudden his elfish ears began to twitch back and forth {Come on! Where is that jerk of Steel?} the voice of Octomon rang in his ears. Smiling mischievously Flamon turned straight for the location of the voice and found himself staring down at the three digimon who didn't notice him.  
  
Octomon was pacing back and forth "Where is that dummy!?"  
  
Crabmon was just standing there patiently by the furthest tree "He'll be here just wait. Its not like we're going to get in trouble."  
  
Flamon jumped down right on top of the crustaean type digimon with all his weight into its back shell "That's where your wrong." He said still standing on Crabmon's shell crossing his arms.  
  
"Who are you?" Octomon asked as Otamamon backed away.  
  
"Duh, Im Flamon the Legendary Creator Warrior of Flame. Now give me back my D-Scanner unless you want to know how it fells to be Cerberusmon and Grumblemon." he replied extending his open palmed hand in Octomon's direction.  
  
"NO WAY, SPURTING INK!" and again the hose like blast of ink came from Octomon's gun.  
  
This time Flamon was ready, he jumped into one of the thickest tree branches above the three digimon and used it as a spring to bounce back at Octomon shouting "BABY SALAMANDER!" as his body was engulfed in flames as his fist meet Octomon's head instantly sending the digimon to Fractal Mode. Then quickly grabbing his D-Scanner that had been dropped on the ground by Octomon he faced the new Fractal Code "Creator of the sea be purified by my Flame's... FRACTAL CODE.........DIGITIZE!" he shouted as he whipped his D-Scanner across Octomon's Fractal Code and absorbing it. The digimon reverted back to its rookie level form Gomamon the little seal digimon ran off away from the stronger fighter. Flamon turned to face Crabmon and Otamamon "Give this Mercurymon a message, if he keeps this up he'll wish he have never heard of me!" then leapt away back to the beach to find an amazing sight, the ocean was split in two! Flamon didn't know what to do, that is till he saw a note on one of the palm trees that had a perfumy smell like the waters, it read..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Creator of the Flame;  
  
Ah've done a huge favor for ya sugar so ya better opreatcate it!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ya Jessie Bell Digimon  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Grinning, Flamon pocketed the pleasant smelling note and made a mad dash for the island that his D-Scanner told him to go.  
  
And from a short enough distance from Flamon, Ranamon was keeping a good watch over him "Ah never said he could keep that their note...." and again the bright pind/red coloring in her cheeks appeared.  
  
But from a darkened room far from both, a spiky shaped figure was looking into a large shield like mirror "Tis as I expected, the little betrayer of the sea's is aiding the child. We'll Me' Lady's not the only one with secrets and she shall learnith that soon."  
  
-----------End of Chapter Three----------  
  
Rika- "Whoa boy, looks like Alen has to fix that problem with the water if that Ranamon keeps fallowing him, and what is with that digimon anyway? To find out you gotta come back for the next chapter of Digimon Brother of Fire."  
  
Calumon *On the ground*@_@  
  
T.J. *Poking Calumon* "Did you have to be that rough on the little guy?"  
  
Rika- "YES! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND A GOLIATH CARD?!?"  
  
Rikumon- "For him about four seconds."  
  
T.J.- "Yep."  
  
Rika- "What???" o_o  
  
T.J. *Goes through deck and pulls out a Goliath card* "See?"  
  
Rika- "HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!?"  
  
Rikumon- "He won a bet."  
  
T.J. *Hands Rika the card* "Two of them actually, here ya go I have a spare."  
  
Rika- "That's it, there's no catch?" o_o  
  
T.J. *Grinning* "Oh there's a catch but I'll tell you latter.." 


	4. Fire Vs Fire

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, but man do I wish it did!.  
  
Rika: "Last time on Digimon Brother of Fire, Alen was dropped off at the Sea Terminal turns out he didn't like being around water cause he couldn't swim. Ranamon was keeping an eye on him still but he was attacked by Octomon, Crabmon and Otamamon and stole his D-Scanner before sending him into the ocean to drown. Alen was saved by Ranamon though, and for some reason he seemed to like her laugh even though it was because she thought it because of his problem with the water. After their second encounter, Flamon defeated Octomon and took his D-Scanner back, then when he went back to the beach he saw that Ranamon made the waters split so he could cross them. However it seems that Mercurymon knows about the two and seems to be thinking up a plain, but what's going to happen to Ranamon and Alen?"  
  
TJ: Well with that said lets find out!  
  
Rika: Why are you all red?  
  
TJ: Don't ask it's a long story..  
  
Rikumon: Ya right! *Whispers into Rika's ear*  
  
Rika: Ohhh! So the wannabe has a crush?  
  
TJ: *Chasing Rikumon* I'M GOING TO DELETE YOU!!!!  
  
  
Digimon Brother of Fire  
By Chas  
  
Chapter Four  
Fire Vs. Fire  
  
Once more we are at the dark castle of the evil Legendary Warriors as they are gathered in front of a pillar of light. All three of them are on one knee as Charubimon's image appears in the light, as his voice spoke menacingly "What is it you have to report?"  
  
Arbormon lifted his stubby wooden head to face his master "Well Lord Charubimon, we have a little problem with ehh Grumblemon right."  
  
"Do you not think I didn't know already you buffoon!"  
  
"Ehhh, sorry Lord Charubimon. Like I didn't think there for a second right."  
  
Mercurymon's spike shaped head looked up. "Oh Lord Charubimon, my esteem apologies for the loss of the Spirit of Earth. But I have reason to believe that the retched boy may have some mon to aid him in battle."  
  
Ranamon gave Mercurymon a side glance.  
  
Chaurbimon's image narrowed his eery yellow eyes "And what makes you think any Digimon dare to challenge a Legendary Warrior OR myself?"  
  
"Because my Lord, this an artificial Spirit that the child not own? How could a fake Spirit of Flames defeat the True Spirit of Earth? Some one is aiding the human in his quest to fight you my Lord, tis the only answer."  
  
"Perhaps we will find this Digimon who is foolish enough to stand ageist me once I revive Grumblemon's essence."  
  
Ranamon looked up to face Charubimon "Ehh how could you do that, if Ah may ask Lord Charubimon?"  
  
"That is a task easily done Ranamon. Arbormon the Beast Spirit of Earth is in you terrain, retrieve it and bring it to me at once."  
  
Arbormon bowed his head "Im on it right."  
  
Mercurymon turned his head to the left and then to the right "Lord Charubimon, is our alle on a mission?"  
  
"That is non of your concern Mercurymon, she is free to act as she sees fit. Now all of you go continue to look for the last Spirits and rid the Digital World of that poor excuse for a Legendary Warrior."  
  
All three bowed their heads and left the chamber. Ranamon looked about the dark hallways "Ya right there Mercurymon, were is that gal anyways?"  
  
Arbormon waved his hand in the air to rid the thought "You heard the boss, Tornadramon is free to do what she wants, right."  
  
Mercurymon walked up close to Ranamon "Me Lady should worry more about thin self instead of her."  
  
Ranamon gave his a stern look "And what may Ah ask is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Tis not the boy in thin land? Lord Charubimon may not be able to find thous Beast Spirit, and may ye be defeated by the boy may not be revived." he said with a small grin.  
  
"Ah can beat him. He's just one little ol' boy, and because Ah'm the Warrior of Water Ah have a easy shot at taking down his fire attacks."  
  
"True that thous water can weaken him, but be concerned in case his alle appears to aid the lad..... if that Digimon wishes to reveal themselves." he replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Ranamon just looked at him.  
Back on a small island on the beach, a wheezing red figure laid on his stomach letting his fiery-fur like tail flow though the breez. "Man! That...huff..was a long...gasp..run!" Flamon complained. Siting up he looked back at the water which sealed back to its single body once again. Then he turned his attention to his own hands or what now he considered his hands now "Heh, Im still in my Mystic Spirit form. Im getting good at keeping up this form now. Heh..heh..heh haha HAAHAHAHAHAHA!" he started laying down again unable to keep his balance do to all his laughing. "When Samee sees me like this, she'll be so jealous!"  
  
Once again as Flamon was laughing in his image of his sisters jealousy, Ranamon in her cloak was watching him from the cover of the forest close by. "Well he's here, now what do Ah do? The smart thing to do is wait till the tikes asleep, but...... " her mind kept playing the memories of how Alen saved her from Cerberusmon and Grumblemon and that comment he said about her laugh. "Ohhh! What am Ah thinking?! He's the enemy! Isn't he?"  
Farther down the forest a digimon was walking towards the two, "Well Lord Charubimon will reword me greatly when I take the humans Spirits." he said holding a small idle in his hand tightly "In addition to this one as well." he chuckled.  
Flamon stood up and quickly jumped a good four stories straight up in the air looking about the island "Now where o where is that Spirit?" he said out loud to himself as he landed easily on his feet. Scratching is long flaming red hair, he took a sniff of the air with his canine-like noise "Sniff..sniff.. Huh? I know that smell, but from where?" Flamon began to run all the memories he had to remember where he smelt that perfumy ocean scent before. 'Where did I smell that from?....... wait a nano!' going though his digital pocket Flamon pulled out the letter the cloaked digimon left him giving it a small sniff. Grinning he turned to where the smell was coming from putting his inhuman hands to his mouth to act as a loud speaker "OH! Jessie Bell Digimon! I Know your there!"  
Ranamon stood flabbergasted behind the trees 'SHOT! What kind of noise dose that there tike have?!' pulling her hood over her head Ranamon stepped out to the beach "Now listen up here, ya don't have the right to sniff out a lady, its not polite!" she said crossing her arms.  
  
Flamon scratched the back of his head grinning "Heh sorry about that, Im still not used to this body quit yet."  
  
"Well what is it ya'll called me out here for?" she said with a sigh.  
  
Flamon walked right up to her "Well for this really.."  
  
Ranamon took a step back felling a little nervous "....Ahhh and that would be..?"  
  
Flamon reached out for Ranamon's hand shaking it...well more like hugging it at the same time "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" he said sounding a bit like he was talking to his greatest savior.  
  
Ranamon pulled her arm away from him taking a few feet jump back blushing a deep red under her cloak "WH....WH...WH...WHAT ARE YA DOING!?!"  
  
"Im thanking you for saving me from drowning and for giving me a path through the water, I mean that must have been hard not to mention I REALLY want to thank you for helping me with Grumblemon..... well that and...."  
  
Ranamon decided to take an extra foot back incase the human digimon did that again "And what?"  
  
Giving her a big half human and dog-like toothy smile he said "For making me feel better too."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your laugh.. When you laughed at me because I couldn't swim it made me feel a bit... I don't know happy."  
  
"Now Ahm more confused." Ranamon said tilting her head to the right.  
  
"Your laugh its really nice, hearing it made me feel better about some things that bothered me."  
  
Again blushing Ranamon began to push her index fingertips together "Ya really think my laugh is nice?"  
  
"Yep it is. I heard that kind of laugh years ago but haven't for the longest time. Nice laughs like that make me feel better all the time. Hey wait a second, you never told me your name?"  
  
"Um that's non of your concern for now sugar, but ya'll should know that you have something to worry about."   
  
"What?"  
  
Turning around to show her cloaked back to him as she thought to herself about the issue 'Well Ah do owe him Grumblemon's attack so after this Ah can get back to doing my duty!' "Charubimon is able to bring back Grumblemon's essence once the Beast Spirit is fond and when that happens ya'll have to worry about a stronger Warrior of Earth."  
  
'Beast Spirit? You mean there are more of the Spirits then the digimon know about?' Flamon walked up to the cloaked digimon with a focused look on his face "How do you know.."  
  
"Don't ask, now Ahve payed you back in full for saving me from Cerberusmon and Grumblemon, Ah have things to do and worrying about paying back a human turned digimon is getting in the way. Besides if Charubimon gets wind of me helping ya Ahm one doomed digimon." she said crossing her arms lifting her noise in the air in a -I don't what happens to you- manner.  
  
Flamon placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile "Hey, thanks. But you never really owed me anything I would have saved you even if I was a real Mega level digimon I never wanted you to pay me back."  
  
Ranamon never turned to face him but kept her eyes on his hand she was angry, as long as she remembered digimon who saw her all went gaga for her because of her looks never really know a thing about her 'What is with these digimon? These he really think he has the right to touch me just cause I look like this trying to get a kiss or a date!?' but then she remembered something that feel on her like a ton of bricks '...He never saw my face, an Ah already gave him a kiss but he was asleep....' "Get your hand off of my shoulder."  
  
Doing as he was told Flamon took a step back lowering his head embarrassed "Eh sorry look just do me a favor if you still think you owe me... make sure you stay alright. See ya." He smiled waving as he jumped through the trees.  
  
Ranamon watched till there was no sign of him left "Ranamon ol' gal, ya'll have ta get that there Spirit o his before Grumblemon is revived other wise..." She quivered at the thought of what Charubimon would do to her if she was found to be a traitor.  
'Man why did I act like that? Am I really myself anymore? I mean that ever since I came to the Digital World I've been acting less and less like myself and just now with that girl Digimon what was I thinking?' Flamon's mind was filled with these thoughts as he leapt from tree to tree, unaware that he was being watched....till it was too late.  
  
"FLAME SPELL!" a voice from the shadows of the woods cried as a ring of fire surrounded Flamon.  
  
"WHAT THE?" taking no chances, Flamon dropped to the forest floor but the ring of fire followed him and hit its intended target sending Flamon though a medium sized tree "AHHOFFFF!" Flamon used what was left of the tree to pick himself up and look around trying to see who the new opponent was.  
  
"If your trying to find me 'Flamon' Im over here." the sarcastic voice said. Steeping out from the shadows a humanoid type Digimon stood just a few feet away from Flamon.  
  
"Arrrgg, hey aren't you Wizardmon?"   
  
"No, but your close. I am FlameWizardmon a champion level Digimon and to be far I'll even tell you that my Flame Spell and Burning Sorcery will incinerate even a fire eater such as you." it was easy to see why Flamon made the mistake, this FlameWizardmon looked much like Wizardmon but taller and he wore red and orange clothing and even his hat showed he was a fire type Digimon because it looked more like his head was on fire instead of a hat. "Now lets cut to the chase, give me your Spirit and you may live."  
  
Flamon, finally able to hold himself up again narrowed his eyes "Three words FlameWizardmon, GO! TOO! HE..."  
"BURNING SORCERY!" FlameWizardmon shouted aiming his wand at Flamon shooting a golden/red fire ball at him before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"AAARRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!" Flamon shouted as he was again thrown back a good five feet into a bolder. 'Arr man! What's wrong with my powers? Why cant I absorb his attacks?' suddenly Flamon's D-scanner started to beep loudly, pulling it from thin air Flamon examine the holographic map... it was pointing straight for FlameWizardmon. "You have one of the Spirits?!"  
  
"Yes now give me yours and just maybe you will see the next day, at least in one piece."  
  
"You got that wrong creep, its YOU who is going to give me YOUR Spirit!" Leaping for FlameWizardmon, Flamon went for a full out fist fight. But just as his fist was about to connect to FlameWizardmon's face he was blasted by another one of FlameWizardmon's Flame Spell attack. Flamon couldn't believe what was happening, he could take this type of beating for much longer his body was acting up on him it's Fractal Code appeared across his arms and waist. 'Another hit like that and Im toast!'  
  
Taking a few steeps forward, FlameWizardmon reached into a pouch around his waist and pulled out what looked like an idol of an armored warrior "Perhaps I should show you how a REAL Legendary Warrior of Flames does it!"   
  
"WAIT THAT'S..." but before Flamon could finish, FlameWizardmon was engulfed in a Fractal Code "Uh oh! I don't like the looks of this!"  
  
When the Fractal Code was gone, a humanoid Digimon with red and black armor, wild yellow hair and a silver half mask with two horns on its sides and one on its forehead. "I am now Agunimon Legendary Warrior of the Flame!"  
  
Flamon took a few staggered steps back "HOW DID YOU SPIRIT EVOLVE?!"  
  
The evil Agunimon smirked "The question should be 'what attack to use on you?'...hhmmm I know!" lifting his hands in the air they became covered in fire as Evil Agunimon shouted "PYRO PUNCH!" throwing a one-two punch sending two fireballs right at Flamon knocking him out of the forest into a meadow with a stream close by.  
  
Flamon's Fractal Code was about ready to revert him to Alen 'Damn! I cant take anymore hits! How can I beat him if I cant absorb any of his fire?' but just then his ears began to twitch to an though 'Wait... maybe.. THAT'S IT!' Flamon tiredly picked himself up and looked around the forest entrance clenching his fist, "COME ON!"  
  
Evil Agunimon walked out of the forest taking his time "Are you ready to lose little human?" then rushing forward readying his fist to destroy what little energy Flamon had left.  
  
But just before Evil Agunimon could finish his attack, Flamon ducked under his punch, pulled him to a head lock and summoned every last ounce of strength of energy he had from his Mystic Spirit engulfing himself and Evil Agunimon in a towering inferno 'If this doesn't work Im doomed!' "BABY SALAMANDER!!!!!!!!!!!" Flamon shouted, but unlike the last times he used this assault he lunched himself and Evil Agunimon right into the stream and finished off by throwing Evil Agunimon's head into a bolder smashing the fake Warrior's mask and erupting the center of the peaceful stream.  
  
Meanwhile Ranamon was watching the battle from atop of one of the trees nearby. "Ah never thought he try a move like that! Hmmm? Wait one of them is come up!"  
  
From the waters a red gloved hand pulled its owner from the deeps of the stream "Errr..that... BRAT!.... if I ever see him again... Wait! The Spirit...ITS GONE!" FlameWizardmon lift himself from the water and looked around "WHERE IS IT?!?!"  
  
"FlameWizardmon!"  
  
FameWizardmon's yellow eye's widened as he turned and saw an orange haired human drenched standing behind him with his face towards the ground "You... Grrrr! I don't need the Spirit of Agunimon to destroy you!"   
  
FlameWizardmon rushed for Alen who brought out his D-scanner clenching it tightly in his right hand while bringing his left fist to the air. "We'll see about that!" Looking at FlameWizardmon with burning red eye's a Fractal Code appeared in his left hand and collided it with his D-scanner in front of him "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"   
  
FlameWizardmon was knocked back by the Fractal Code case that now covered Alen.. "WHAT?!? WHEN DID YOU..!?!?!?"  
  
The Fractal Code disappeared leaving behind... "AGUNIMON!" but something about this Agunimon was different, it was as if he showed the true power of fire with that burning glaze of his. "Evil creator of fire prepare to be purified!" smashing his fist together, his gauntlets began to over flow with flames "I CALL FORTH THE POWER OF PYRO TORNADO!!!" throwing his arms out to his sides Agunimon became a living fire tornado and raced right for FlameWizardmon.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! I WONT BE BEATEN! FLAME SPELL!!" He shouted sending a flame ring at the flaming tornado.  
  
But the fire was absorbed making the tornado burn larger and stronger, as it collied with FlameWizardmon Agunimon appeared in its center and delivered a devastating kick sending FlameWizardmon to Fractal Code mode. Pulling his D-scanner from nothingness twirling it in his hand like a cowboy would with his pistil, Agunimon pressed its side button revealing the symbol of Flames "Evil creator, let the flames engulf you and purify your soul. FRACTAL CODE... DIGITIZE!" swiping his D-scanner across FlameWizardmon's Fractal Code absorbing it turning FlameWizardmon to his Digi-egg state before Agunimon reverted to Alen breathing heavily "So..much..for..him....... Zzzzz" Alen's experience as the Human Spirit of Flames and using all his Creator Spirit's energy was too much for his body to handle. He laid there on his stomach sleeping, alone and out in the open.  
  
Ranamon walked up quietly to Alen's sleeping form 'Well Ah see why Ophanimon called him here, if that move didn't work though this lill tike would have been easy plucking for FlameWizardmon... well time to take his Spirits...' kneeling down, Ranamon reached for Alen's D-scanner but before she took it he turned over on his back scaring her half to death 'Jeez can this kid sleep like a log or what?' once more she reached over for his D-scanner, but stopped when she saw Alen's face...he was smiling still sleeping but smiling and his nose seemed to be going wild sniffing for some sent in the air. 'What's he smelling?....' Ranamon tried to sniff for the sent herself but she didn't smelling anything new in the air, but then she noticed the note she left him back at the other beach 'Oh no, he smells me!'  
  
Alen's lips moved somewhat forming soundless words. His mind was filled with dreams of himself and his sister in the Digital World. Then he saw the cloaked digimon that had helped him fight for this day and introduced her to his sister, it was one of the nicest dreams he has had in years.  
  
Ranamon looked at him and repeated what he said quietly "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have made it thought the Digital World Samee meet... Jessie Bell Digimon..?" Ranamon blushed as she realized she was in his dream '...ohhh ya don't know how much ya'll owe me for this sugar!' standing up Ranamon turned and walked away from Alen. "If Lord Charubimon finds out about this..."  
Meanwhile back at Charubimon's castle, Mercurymon was watching Ranamon thought his mirror shield "Just as I thought, me lady cant bar to take the lad's Spirits.... perfect!"  
  
But unknown to Mercurymon he was being watched from the shadows, two dark blue eye's watched his actions showing malice as a hateful female voice said silently "I shall be the one to take the boy's Spirits not you." before the shadowed form disappeared.  
  
--------End of Chapter Four---------  
  
Rika: "Well looks like the Alen has more going for him finally. But what's up with Ranamon, is she on his side or what? What does Mercurymon have in plan and who is that watching him? To find out you'll have to wait till the next chapter of Digimon Brother of Fire."  
  
TJ *wrestling with Rikumon on the ground* I am going to send you to the trash file!  
  
Rikumon *Phases out and roundhouse's TJ into the table* HA! YO EVERYONE GO READ 'No title as of yet' AND SEE TJ.... Err.... TJ?  
  
TJ *lying between the two halves of the table* @o@  
  
Rika: Umm did you mean to KO him?  
  
Rikumon: Opps I better get him to a doctor!  
  
TJ *Jumps up and tackles Rikumon* YOU'LL NEED THE DOCTOR!!!  
  
Rika: Boys.... 


	5. Village of the Shadow Fighters

Disclaimer: Digimon will be a passion of mine but never mine to own.  
  
Rika: "Last time on Brother of Fire Flamon was having some odd thoughts about his sister while the Dark Warriors found out that Grumblemon's essence could be used in the Beast Spirit of Earth and that meant bad news for Ranamon. But the real problem happend when FlameWizardmon started a rumble with Flamon and used the Human Spirit of Flames to become Evil Agunimon, Flamon used up the last of his energy to Fractalize him and used the Spirit to barbeque the wannabe. The fight left Alen drained and Ranamon moved in to steal his D-scanner but couldn't for some reason and Mercurymon kept track of all of it but now someone wants the Flame Spirits for herself. Man what else could be going against the good guys?"  
  
TJ: *bandages allover* Yo  
  
Rika: Whow! How bad did Rikumon beat you?  
  
Rikumon: *phases in* Wasn't me.  
  
Rika: What happend?  
  
TJ: Errr we ran into Impmon..  
  
Rikumon: More like ran OVER him..  
  
Rika: And he did THIS to you?  
  
TJ and Rikumon: He warped to Beelzemon  
  
Rika: I said it before and I'll say it again.. Boys!  
  
TJ: Whatever, hey everybody! I have special guests in this chapter but only one of them belongs to me!  
  
Rika: Who?  
  
TJ: *grinning* Ohh some friends to who I will give credit to later so's not to spoil.  
  
  
  
Digimon Brother of Fire  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Fire  
  
Village of the Shadow Fighters  
  
Alen was finally getting up, much to his mental complaints of his mind to his body. He struggled to stay at rest, but most of his body was crying out 'HEY WE'RE HURT HERE! MUCH ACHING SO GET UP!' and his body was right. His arms and torso were aching all over and his legs felt a bit numb from not being used for some time. But what did surprised him was that were he felt some residual pain that had healed were bits of cloth and what felt like some kind of medical cream that soothed what little pain was left.   
  
'Ok this is weird....I remember taking FlameWizardmon's Fractal code, then....then......I blacked out, but I don't remember bandaging myself up.......wait I don't know first aid, and.....Im on a bed?' slowly Alen opened his eyes, and saw a roof of straws above his head, he was in a hut. Picking himself up as best he could, Alen looked at the bedspread he was on, it was actually a bundle of leafs set up rather nicely, had a pleasant smell to it. "Wish I was in my Spirit form to really enjoy it, hey wait a nano! WHERE AM I?!" Alen shouted to no one, standing up on his feet somewhat do to the fact that they were asleep he walked over to the doorway that was from the opposite side of the bed he found himself on.   
  
Grasping the doorway Alen saw that his arms were expertly bandaged as he felt when his eyes were shut, Alen looked this way and that and saw that he was in a village of huts, some high in the air on polls and some seemed half buried "HELLO? ANYBODY THERE?" but no reply came. Alen was quickly felling nervous, whenever he felt a bit alone or stranded he'd just use his site to see a Digimon, but he could see or hear anything around him. "Ok, I pass out wake up in an organic village that's deserted and I have been medically treated by seemingly no one. Can anyone say 'Freaky'?"  
  
Out of no where a small squeaky voice said playfully "Freaky"  
  
"AHH!" Alen shouted as he did a quick three sixty, and hastily tripping and landing on his rear "OOW!" Alen looked about to find the source of the voice but there was no one there, even with his inhuman sight he saw no one. "It's official, I've lost it!" he complained as he pulled himself up. Suddenly his D-Scanner began to beep madly, reaching into his pocket and holding out the Digitized device in front of him a bubble map appeared again. But this time not one but two dots glowed, one was pure white while the other was black as night, both were side by side and only a few feet away "...two Spirits? And close by, man this is way to good to be true! Well I have to check it out at least, if it is the Spirits I have to get them before Charubimon does.."   
  
Walking into the hut that his D-Scanner pointed to, Alen indeed saw two Spirits both were being displayed as the treasures that they were. To the right was an idle of a human warrior warring silvery armor with a helmet that resembled a wolf, and the left was of another human warrior but his armor was solid black and its torso, head, and, shoulders had lion heads on them. Behind the shelf that the Spirits were kept were two symbols that for some reason Alen recognized, facing the silver idols symbol Alen said breathlessly "Spirit of the Light.....and that's the Spirit of Darkness...." aiming his D-Scanner at the two, Alen was ready to take the Spirits into his custody. But he put his D-Scanner down slowly "No, someone lives here. Id be as bad as Charubimon if I just took them, whoever lives here better get back soon......just hope that they let me take them."   
  
Slowly walking back to the door way, Alen heard a small noise "Finally.." taking a faster pace he was about to set foot out the door when his foot tripped on something causing him to fall face first with a small Thud "Owww! What the?" examining his foot, Alen saw a small thin but strong rope had been placed there. Picking himself back up and taking a few steps around to see he said "Ok, whose idea was thaAAHH!" unfortunately for Alen, he found another particle joke, the classic banana peal slipping falling flat on his back now "Owww my back!" As he strained to pick himself up again, Alen heard a small giggling coming from his stomach. Looking to where the sounds were coming from, he saw a small round lilac Digimon with a fox tail giggling at him. But not only had the little Digimon been amusing itself in his humiliation, it had his D-Scanner in its mouth "HEY GIVE ME THAT!" he shouted at the little Digimon quickly reaching for the device, but both it and the Digimon vanished into thin air "WHAT THE!?!"  
  
From behind him a small girl voice said playfully "Ooooover here"Alen shot straight up and saw the little lilac Digimon siting on the other side of the raised hut, with his D-Scanner waving, what Alen now assumed was a girl, her tail to an tho.   
  
Alen darted forward reaching for his device, but as he stepped under the hut his foot was yanked high into he air with himself following as he dangled upside down from the end of a vine, facing the ground no to far bellow him, the little Digimon giggling at him "NOT FUNNY! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!"   
  
Above Alen a young male voice said "OK." Alen quickly looked up and saw that the hut had a trap door and from the inside of it was a little Digimon that resembled the lilac one but its fur was black who was currently nibbling on the vine.  
  
Alen's eyes darted from the Digimon nibbling on the vine and the ground below, and one thought can to mind that he quickly stated "DON'T PUT ME DOWN!!!" suddenly, more Digimon began to appear out of thin air, he only recognized one though that was standing next the little lilac Digimon. It was an armor class Digimon who stood tall next to the little Digimon, it wore desert like white cloths and had two large leafs as shoulder pads and its arms and legs seemed to be made of twisted vines that ended with twisted ninja stars and a larger ninja star on its back,, was a ninja type Digimon Shurimon.   
  
'Oh man! One thing to do' Just as the little black Digimon bit through the vine, Alen slammed his fist to his chest shouting "MYSTIC SPIRIT EVOLUTION! FLAMON!" and again Alen had become the Creator Warrior of Flames, falling and landing nimbly landing on all fours "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!!"  
  
"Allow me answer that with NINJA STAR!" Shurimon shouted as he threw the giant ninja on his back right at Flamon.  
  
Flamon quickly jumped into the air, or as best he could considering that the hut was above him for about a second then he bursted though the top of it "Opps!....AH!" not only had he made the mistake of going though the hut but then came face to face with a yellow humanoid fox wearing purple arm type gloves with the Ying Yang symbol who grabbed him by the tail and tossed the flame wielder back to the ground hard.   
  
"Owww cant a guy get a break!....! SPIRIT!" Flamon shouted as suddenly his D-Scanner began to glow in front of the small lilac Digimon and shot straight into his hand "PAY BACK TIME! EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!!" Flamon shouted as he became the stronger form of the Human Spirit of Flames the armored Agunimon. "PYRO.." he roared as the flames erupted from his gauntlets.  
  
"Show us what you've got.." Shurimon replied as the fox and several other Digimon gathered.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" a voice shouted over the commotion.  
  
Agunimon looked around for the voices owner "Who is it this time!!" suddenly a black humanoid Digimon wearing torn navi blue jeans and a chasse belt was standing in front of him "Oh.."  
  
"I am Rikumon, Im the village leader. Im sorry for what happend Legendary Warrior." he said with a small bow.  
  
Shurimon moved over to Rikumon looking angry, "Rikumon this is an enemy!"  
  
"He isn't, he isn't allied with Charubimon or his servants." Rikumon replied with a stern look.  
  
Agunimon looked between the two Digimon, he seemed both confused and a bit wobbly "Agg can someone tell me what I missed?" he said holding his shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps we should explain it after you've been looked at." another voice from next to Agunimon said as a lilac fox Digimon that looked like the other two foxes but she, judging from her voice, wearing armor and carrying two kenta's with rose symbols forged into them, nearly giving Agunimon a heart attack.  
  
"AH! STOP THAT!!" Agunimon complained holding his chest.  
  
"Sorry." she apologized.  
  
The black fox, now finished arguing with Shurimon, walked over to the Warrior of Flames and his fellow fox type "Please if you'll follow us, I will explain everything." he said to Agunimon motioning to the hut Agunimon woke in.  
  
"Fine.."  
  
Shortly after changing back to Flamon and being examined, embarassing the barer of flames somewhat, by the lilac fox called WarriorRenamon Rikumon explained what was wrong with the villagers "So you see after being attacked so many times by Charubimon's subjects, the villagers have become rather restless."  
  
"Really?" Flamon said sarcastically "Well what was up with the In-Trainings?"  
  
WarriorRenamon chuckled a bit as she applied some new bandages to replace the burnt ones do to Flamon's evolution "Sorry, our children just wanted to be their mischievous selves."  
  
"Your children?" said a shocked Flamon.  
  
Rikumon sighed "Yes, ok you two apologize."  
  
Suddenly the two little Digimon appeared out of thin air in front of Flamon, bowing "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." said the black one.  
  
"We just wanted to play." the lilac added.  
  
"Fine, but first who are you two?"  
  
"Im SwordReremon." the lilac one said with a smile  
  
"And Im Tenshimon were twins!" the black one quipped.  
  
"And Im surpized I didn't see the family resemblance." Flamon said eyeing the family of fox types "By the way if you wanted to play just ask because giving people a reason to say 'Im tied up at the moment' isn't the way to do it."  
  
"Sorry." the twin's said vanishing from sight.  
  
"For crying out loud, can EVERYONE in the village do that?" Flamon groaned.  
  
Rikumon chuckled "Im afraid so, the twins just learned it themselfs and love to show it off."  
  
"Well other then minor bruises your in perfect health." WarriorRenamon said finishing the last bandage.  
  
"If only the doctors said that" Flamon mumbled "Listen, I know you have the Spirits of Darkness and Light here so may I have them?"  
  
Rikumon looked very serous for a moment "And what may I ask will you do with them?"  
  
"Cant do anything really....OH! No, I just need to take them so they'll be safe from Charubimon's goons. I was sent here by Ophanimon, honest!"  
  
"I believe you, but Im afraid I cant let you have them. We here at the village need them to protect the village from Charubimon's servants."  
  
Flamon looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood up and walked towards the doorway "Alright then, keep them for now. But! I will be back to make sure there safe from that jerk. And if Charubimon gets them, your in trouble by me Rikumon."  
  
Rikumon smirked knowing full well what the Warrior of Flames meant "You have my word that if that happens you'll be first in line to make me pay."  
  
"Well at least I have a place to go when I need to, sayonara." Flamon said with a wave and walked out the door....and tripping over the twins well placed vine again "GRR I HATE THAT!"  
  
Meanwhile as the twins laughed at their antics, Ranamon watched a fair distance away "Hmhmhm, have ta admit those tikes know how ta trip up ol' Flamon. At least Ah know where he'll head to after we lose track o' him."  
  
However Ranamon wasn't alone, high in the air above the small village was the silhouette of what could only be described as a demon "Now when you leave the village your Spirits will belong to me!"  
  
****End of Chapter Five*****  
  
Rika: "Well looks like Flamon's in trouble, and we finally see who this Digimon is. But what's going to happen, will it be a clash of Digital Titans? Or is the Warrior of Flames in trouble? To find out you have to be here for the next Digimon Brother of Fire!"  
  
TJ: Guess Hotshot will be glade to see this up!  
  
Rikumon: Whoppy, Im in the fic of your's -_-;;  
  
TJ: Cheer up Riku-san! Ok now I'll disclaimer ownerships! Rikumon and Tenshimon are mine..PS I cant wait to see Takara's reaction to see you and WR with kids! ^_^  
  
Rikumon: GRRR!  
  
TJ: WarriorRenamon and SwordReremon belong to Takara! WELCOME TO MY WORLD, MYHAHAHAHHA!  
  
Rika *slaps TJ across the head* Cut it out!  
  
TJ *rubs head* Hey! Im beat up enough!!!  
  
Rikumon: Really? *cracks knuckles*   
  
TJ: O_O;;; BYE PEOPLE! *runs away with Rikumon chasing after him shouting 'STOP EMBARASSING ME!'*  
  
Rika: I said it before and I'll say it again, boys... 


	6. Big Winds mean Tornadramon

Disclaimer: Digimon have not and will not be mine.   
  
Claimer: But my characters DO!  
  
Rika: "When we last left Alen, he was picked up by the Digimon of Shadow Village. But he didn't wake up to the most welcoming of warrior class Digimon. After a few pranks from the twin In-training Digimon SwordReremon and Tenshimon not to mention a little fight with some of the locals he had a small chat with the leader, Rikumon. It seems not only is this place full of surprises but also of both the Spirits of Light and Darkness, but Rikumon said they needed them to protect the Village from Charubimons goons so the newbie Digimon left them alone for now. But now that he's leaving the Village he's again being followed by the Warrior of Water and by the unknown Digimon who wants his Spirits! What's next!?"  
  
TJ: OK Im sorry for not updating! But give me a break when I get writers Block it blocks out only certain stories.  
  
Rika: So gotten over your Dads death yet?  
  
TJ: Thanks for reminding me -_-  
  
Rikumon: RIKA!  
  
TJ: Leave her alone Riku-san, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Digimon Brother of Fire  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Six   
  
Big Winds mean Tornadramon  
  
"Man talk about speed! I wonder why humans even evolved out of all four running with this sort of movement I got here!" the bearer of the flame Spirit said playfully to himself as he raced though the forest. Flamon's tail was actually wagging from the mere pleasure he was experience in his Digital form, which of course was understandable. To Alen, it was if suddenly he was awaken from a long nights sleep feeling absolutely nothing and just have every sense, experience and emotion come flooding back as an intoxicating feeling.   
  
"Alright, so far I got my own Spirit of Agunimon, the Warrior of Earth Grumblemon's Spirit and now know where to get the Spirits of Light and Darkness. Fire, Earth, Light and Darkness. Four Spirits down six Spirits to go. And telling by this pattern they'll probably be like Water and Wind....and....shot!" the walking pyro hazard gave a quick flip so that his feet were now digging though the ground as he leaned back skidding to a halt. Again from the abyss of his Digitized form, he pulled out the orange and red D-Scanner hitting a few buttons causing the device to bleep and click in response. "Came on, there has to be something else in here besides the Fractal Codes, Digimon Analyzer, Communicator and that Map!.......Guess not. Dammit! I cant expect to get anywhere any sooner without any Info. Hey Ophanimon? You hear me? Ophanimon? DAMMIT!" Giving off his usual hotheaded temper, even if he was fire based, the Legendary Creature Warrior began to stomp his feet and bash his fists into a tree along with his Digivice in shallow hopes of getting a response.  
  
While the newcomer of both the Digital species and world let his anger take the better of him and cause him to make a fool of himself, the Warrior of Water kept a watchful eye over him from the tree tops. Although at this moment she was having trouble keeping herself together enough so's not to fall down from laughing. And from her point of view you would understand, Alen had fearlessly ran to a Hand to hand battle with a fire breathing champion level canine, taken on the Warrior of Earth head on without his true Spirit and even face its Evil form. And now he was having a temper tantrum "Bwahahahahaha! That there Flamon never ceases ta surprise any one. He's acting like a little tike right now cause he cant get that there device of his ta work."  
  
"Good day, Malady." Said the Digital owner of the Steel Spirits, appearing out of thin air perched upon a branch opposite of Ranamon's with his reflective shielded arms crossed and a small smirk on his facial mirror.  
  
"Wha, Mercurymon? What may Ah ask are you doing here? This Island is my land!" the sea green colored female asked forcefully in hopes of getting his attention averted from Flamon. She knew if Mercurymon informed Charubimon that not only did she find the boy, but hasn't even attacked him yet shed be Fractal Coded before she could say 'ouch'  
  
The steel hand of the metallic fighter shook slightly in the air leaving his index finger up as he sucked on his non-existing teeth "Tisk-tisk. We are allies are we not? I am here to both inform thee and aid thee in Lord Charubimon's new task. Involving our 'Human Gust'."  
  
"What are you blabbering about metal head?"  
  
"Our Lord searched the still dormant mind of the fool of Earth. The process caused Grumblemon's essence to lose a few brief moments of memory. But what was learned was worth twice that of the Digital Worlds memory. It would seem that the artificial Spirit that lad carries holds more potential and power that even its owner knows not of." Mercurymon narrated while one hand held the base of his face mirror which was serving as a chin currently  
  
"Get to the point while we're young rust for brains!" said an irritated Ranamon who was now leaning against the tree eyeing the English accented Digital Monster.  
  
Mercuymon replied chuckling as he turned to face his ocean dwelling companion "Tis simple Malady, we are to capture him now so that our Lord can focus his 'Mistic' Spirit's true potential to suit his plans."  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
As the Legendary Warriors of Water and Steal spoke from the dense ocean of leafs the Creature of Flames was cooling off so to speak. He was leaning against a tree with his tanned skinned arms crossed still fuming but at least now he wasn't turning the grass to mush. Flamon had his eyes closed as his human mind began to play its recorded history passing back and forth between his memories of Alen and Flamon.   
  
("hahaha! You silly Samee-san, look like Gatomon!", "Ophanimon.... Thank you, I don't know if you know how much this means to me. But......", "Now Alen, you and I both know that monsters aren't real." "The hell with you cause their Real!", "MYSTIC SPIRIT EVOLUTION!", "Look, FREAK! You can live in that fantasy world of yours, but your sister isn't as nut bag like you!", "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" "Flamon, stupid.", "For the last time, I DON'T BELIEVE IN THEM ANYMORE!" "LAIR!")  
  
The pointed ears of Flamon slumped down along with the rest of facial features and shoulders as he sighed. "Samee, why did you do it? Why did you give up on our dreams to come to the Digital World and prove that Digimon are real?.....Its all that girls fault! You'd never do this to me if you never met up with her! I hope she's never found! Then Samee-san and me can be family again!"  
  
"Crushing Wind"  
  
The Creature of Flames looked up seeing a huge sphere of purple air screeching down to him, he instinctively jumped to the side but the attack had a secondary effect that made mere dodges impossible. As the mass of violate air crashed into the tree he was leaning on, it imploded pulling Flamon to its center and forcing him to feel its crushing effects inside and out as the very life giving air was ripped from his lungs. The pain was intense, and with no air to help form the sounds you could only imagine the amount of screaming its victim would do as Flamon finally fell to the ground limp, gasping ruggedly to refill his burning insides. "Huph... wwwho.. diid...... thaat?"  
  
"I did." came a cold and heartless voice from above. Floating down slowly, looming over the smaller Digital Life form menacingly was a frightening female Digimon. Her skin was an extremely pale coloring, encased vicious purple armor across her lower arms legs and torso. Her gauntlets crawled across her fingers ending in sharp talons while the claw-like feet armor was a set of two bird shaped heads using the beaks as the claws themselfs. Slithering closely to her necks bare skin was a heavy black choker with twisted disoriented spikes while meeting at her breastplates center was a grimacing corroded rapture skull. Her eyes were covered by a broken Birdramon skull that had its beak shattered off, but her mouth could clearly be seen, her lips were painted a menacing purple. Her final features were her wings, long and bat-like with spikes coming out of their joints, while the skin folds between the bones where thinning and ripped making it seem impossible for anything to fly with them.  
  
Flamon didn't recognize this Digimon, he slowly stood though still weak from her first attack. He grimaced as he pulled out his D-scanner, its holographic sphere rose up like before, but held no data or even a graphic of his foe. It took only a split second for his mind to realize what this meant "Your...one...of the Ten....Legendary...Warriors."  
  
The rapturous Digimon's upper lip began to curl into a snarl, showing off deadly sharp and jagged teeth. The Creature of Flames could only think one thing after taking in this Warriors features, she was dangerous with a capital D "Your correct, human. I am Tornadramon, Legendary Warrior of Wind. Now give me your Spirits or I shall take them from your cold corpse."  
  
The flame wielder gave of a smirk of his own showing his two small but noticeable canine teeth although he wished his body was more Salamander then it was canine at the moment when he mentally compared himself and his opponent, even he'd bet against himself in this coming fight. Which is why he was going to take this to another level "You want my Spirits? Guess no one told you to be careful what you ask for!" Hitting the side button on his Digivice as Fractal Code energy surrounded his lift hand he brought the two into a collusion course in front of himself engaging the combos power "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!"  
  
Tornadramon didn't seem impressed, however her claws and talons cracked as she spread her wings to their full length as her snarl widened "You are a fool, I shall rip you apart and tare the Spirits Fractal Code though your throat!" Her torn wings folded around her body as the grass and trees quivered violently from the astounding burst of wind that followed up with the flight appendages slight movements "Terror Tsunami!" Came her attack cry as she spun in the air racing at Agunimon while the winds themselfs began to push rip tare and crush the area around her. She reached forward and within a second had lashed out at the Flame Warrior a thousand times over slashing cuts and bruises into his face and deep gashes though his armor before landing effortlessly behind him again not even turning about.  
  
The Burning Fighter barely moved, his eyes and mouth wide in shock and fear as his body twitched every other second. His mind now screamed over and over in different things 'DON'T DE-DIGIVOLVE!' 'OH GOD! THE PAIN!' 'HOW CAN SHE BE SO POWERFUL?' 'I CANT LOSE NOW!' but in the end, even with his soul and mind willing, his body couldn't continue. With one last gasp, the red and black armored Warrior of Flames fell to the ground beneath him as the Fractal Code containing the Spirit of Flames encased his shallowed form.  
  
"It is mine." The evil form of the Wind said in a voice void and cruel as she turned around. She leaned back opening her mouth sucking in the Energy and Spirit of the Legendary Warrior like it was air. When all was absorbed all that remained was Alen, though unconscious his eyes were still open and dull deprived of thoughts and emotions. Tornadramon looked down at him with no emotion again, but suddenly her lip curled again in disgust as she took a step back from the fallen human before leaping to the sky again flying off though an ominous storm cloud just above.  
  
Alen's mind and spirit were broken within his body. He neither moved or even seem to live as he laid on the ground. With a clash of thunder a heavy downpour of rain smashed to the forest floor and his body, the rain seemed to make a gasses aura around him. The aura of a failed hero and Warrior. His body still showed no signs of function even as two figures landed next to him speaking and one even gave a violent kick forcing his form to roll over on his back.  
  
"Tis would seem Tornadramon was more then a match for this lad." Mercurymon smirked as he looked down to the shallow eyes of the human boy. "He should recover in time. Lord Charubimon shall not be in a rush to have his mind or spirit awoken again."  
  
"Well, Ah still say that she could've been a little less violent, Lord Charubimon may not want to wait for him to get together again." The Warrior of Water replied half turned from both Alen and her Metallic companion, but she did look to the human out the corner of her eye with a small hint of concern  
  
The green colored Digimon smirked giving off a light chuckle "Oh buy Malady, Im sure our 'Lord' wouldn't care less if the lad is practically mindless now. Why should 'he' be? It is not as if 'he cared' for his sake." The Steal Warrior kneeled over and lifted the fallen boy over his metal shoulder, but knew that Ranamon had gave him a hard look. She could only hope that she imaged that, but in Mercurymon's mind he continued to plan. Everything had gone even better then he had wished, and soon it would all pull together so he'd be the supreme on. "Come Malady, we best bring the former carrier of Flames to our second castle as instructed."  
  
"Well lead the way metal for brains. Ah'm the one here who is most tolerant to water in case ya forgot" the sea green girl replied sternly watching the Steal Warrior make his way though the forest. She looked up to his shoulder where Alen remained limp and lifeless battered and bruised like the fight with Tornadramon had taken days of scentless beatings 'Ah should have known ya'd lose. Ya'll a tough little human but you cant beat a real Legendary Warrior with far more power and experience. Ya'll should've gone back ta the real world.....And Ah told ya that Ah wouldn't help ya after telling ya about Grumblemon....... so ah Don't have ta feel guilty!.....'(look just do me a favor if you still think you owe me... make sure you stay alright.)'.....but why do Ah do feel guilty?'  
  
****End of Chapter Six*****  
  
Rika: "Oh man! That Tornadramon is one lethal Digimon, and now she has the only real Fire power Alen had! And now the only person who can save the Digital World from Charubimon has been captured by his goons! An with Ranamon not helping him, what's our Gogglehead of this world going to do? To find out, you better be here for the next chapter of Digimon Brother of Fire!"  
  
TJ: Not my longest update for this but you got to admit it is the best of them  
  
Rika: Cant argue with that, you actually made this story sound good wannabe  
  
TJ: Why do you always put me down?  
  
Rikumon: I think we should have Rika here in the other Authors Notes  
  
TJ: Why?  
  
Rikumon: BECAUSE she puts you down  
  
TJ: HEY! Don't make me make you test out that old jet pack I made a year ago!  
  
Rikumon: Shutting up  
  
Rika: Why you afraid? TJ's inventions work when there ready for testing  
  
Rikumon: Last years models are a different story  
  
Rika: Oh 


	7. Two to Tango

Disclaimer/Claimer: Do I even have to say it now?  
  
Rika: "Last time on Brother of Fire, the lone Digidestined Alen found himself face to face with Tornadramon! Turns out she was the one who wanted his Spirit of Agunimon, Alen decided to give her a beating with that Evolution, but then she came up and took him out in a single blow and took the Agunimon Spirit! Now not only is Alen totally out of it but Mercurymon and Ranamon are taking him to see Charubimon, so much for the Warrior of Water being a good guy."  
  
TJ: IYAAAAAAH! IM WORKING ON IT DM!  
  
Rika: What a wush, just slug em if they keep it up!  
  
TJ: I never beat up my fans!  
  
Rikumon: Yeah just because you violent doesn't mean TJ here is.....well he is but even so..  
  
TJ: Thanks a lot Riku-san, anyway give me a break here DM my PC is messed up, this damn mouse is busted and I need a new one!  
  
Rika: What's the matter with it?  
  
TJ: The dang thumbal, its got a mind of its own now! I cant even read my own fic's without the screen going crazy on me!  
  
Rika: Man you have bad luck  
  
TJ: Aw shut up, ON WITH TH *Crack* OUCH! RIKA!  
  
Digimon Brother of Fire  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Seven   
  
Two to Tango  
  
Darkness, that was the only word you could use to describe this place. It was a deep terra formed room with catacombs sprouting up through the floor, torches spread throughout the area brining little to no light as droplets of water fell to the ground letting their sounds of crashing to the floor echo throughout this place. Off by a farther wall a single being hung from his wrists by the iron chains that kept him from falling to the ground. His blue eyes were deprived of light themselfs, completely empty of life though he was still breathing. Alen Mikuro was inside the deepest dungeon of Charubimon's fortress, left their beaten, bruised but mostly damaged from his last fight, his spirit nearly lost completely. He had been left chained to this wall for nearly two days now, but it didn't matter because it was no worse then leaving a statue in his place.  
  
Farther down from where the Digidestined hung limp, the sounds of a heavy door opening and slamming shut boomed though the room. Then slowly growing louder were the sounds of two sets of feet, the first was a hard clanking of metal meeting stone while the second were more silent and muffled as though there were no footwear to speak of. Soon the shadowed forms of the duo began to take shape in the light as Mercurymon and Ranamon came up to the expressionless human, the Metallic bodied Digimon gave a slight sneer as he gave the boy a shove with his heel making the human tumble lightly by his chains "The lad shill has not moved so much as a hair since brought here. Lord Charubimon shalt not be pleased with this."  
  
The sea green female crossed her arms giving the dark green warrior a slight death glare "An Ah don't think he'd be to happy if ya'll bruise him up anymore then Tornadramon did. Afta all if he goes out that there Spirit of his could go out with him."  
  
Mercurymon gave his companion a devilish smirk that he knew gave her some worries before taking off again down the hall waving his metallic arm to a small plate of bread that seemed to be a bit stale indicating it had been there for some time "Then perhaps he should consume some food to keep his body working Malady. I would suggests tho aid him with such."  
  
"What! Why should Ah do it?!"  
  
"Hmhmhm, because Lord Charubimon has sent myself and Arbormon orders to take care of some trivial matters that need to be attended to, while tho has no a mission to see to thineself. Till later Malady." with a last smirk to himself the Warrior of Steel seem to evaporate into nothing as he used his Shield to teleport himself to elsewhere leaving behind one blushing and angered Ranamon.  
  
"Grrrr, that Rust bucket! If Ah ever get my hands on his neck...well if he even has a neck." Giving out a sigh Ranamon looked over to the goggle wearing boy seeming to frown a bit, even seemed a bit sad at how he looked "..guess that was going to happen sooner or latter, afta all ya were just one boy, a human...well you can Spirit Evolve, but that doesn't mean you were invincible, ya'll should have gone home..." Shaking her head she went over to the stale food bringing it over to the human starting to tear small bits off putting them in his mouth. "Ya just look so pathetic hanging here. If there's any bit of ya'll in there ya better be grateful for this cause I don't do this thing ya know!....Hmph, why should Ah care if ya eat or not.....why am Ah asking ya when you cant talk should be the question, Ranamon ol' gal ya'll starting to lose it." Groaning in aggravation while rubbing her far head the Warrior of Water started to walk off, but the slight rattling of chains from behind her caused her to whip around looking at the human, he swayed slightly but became motionless again. Ranamon looked on for a moment before slowly turning around heading out again 'Did he just try ta move?...'  
  
A dark voice roared through the hallways and rooms of the Fortress as a chill seemed to shiver up the spines of all those who hear its call of the master of this place beaconed "My Warriors, come forth now!"  
  
Ranamon quickly raced to the uppermost chamber getting on one knee bowing as Arbormon and Mercurymon came from where they were quickly mimicking Ranamon's action. Soon the shadowed figure of the Mega Celestial Digimon took shape and life as the cold yellow eyes glared down at the three Legendary Warriors.  
  
"Has the human awakened yet?"  
  
"Alas Milord the boy still has not regain consciousness. Methinks he shall be in such conditions for some time to come."  
  
"Eha Lord Charubimon? Not to insinuate anything but don't ya think that Tornadramon should of gave the Spirit of Agunimon to ya by now, right?"  
  
"As I have told you before Arbormon she is free to do as she sees fit. I shall retrieve the Human Spirit of Flames when it is time. But now I grow weary of waiting for this human to awaken. I shall be back in one hour, and when I return, destroy him and give me the Data."  
  
Ranamon looked up in shock but managed to control her facial expressions in time before anyone noticed, at least she hope she did "Umm not that Ah have any rights to suggest anything Lord Charubimon, but what if that there Fractal Code gets destroyed with him?"  
  
"That is why I ordered to do it when I return, if the chance of the Data being destroyed is true, I will download whatever is left of it when he is gone. Prepare him in one hour." With that the Mega Digimon vanished again leaving the three other Digimon to themselfs again.  
  
The metal Warrior was first to reply as they got on their feet again "Perhaps our Lords patience is thinner then we thought. I still have matters to attend to however, so farewell my friends" and for the second time again he teleported from sight using his mirror as a port.  
  
The wood based Digimon shrugged at Ranamon heading down the dark hallway "Eh sorry Ranamon, but I got things to handle myself right. I'll finish it up and get back ta helps ya with the brat right. See ya."  
  
The Ocean dwelling Digimon started to clench her fists fuming "Wha..ah..Oooooooh! What am Ah suppose ta do in the mean time?!"  
  
"Try getting the brat ready right."  
  
Ranamon stood there glued to the spot hearing the last of the Warrior of Wood's footsteps drown away into the darkness. Soon she could feel her arms shaking a bit as she fumed off down the hall towards the dungeons frowning in aggravation "AH DON'T BELIEVE THIS! Ahm a Legendary Warrior not some order around sissy girl maid! Why am Ah the one who has to lug around the boy!"   
  
Shoving the doors to the sides she continued to rant in anger at the situation. Soon she was fiddling with the humans chains still not paying attention to much around her, that is until after she finally removed Alen's binds and the lack of his own will caused his body to fall onto the ground sprawled like a rag doll. "Ooooh, and now this! What is the whole Digital World out to taunt me!?" the Digimon of the seas knelt down next to the orange haired boy starting to pull him up, however losing her grip she found herself looking at his now upright face gazing back to her with that same blank expression that she had seen for the past few days, just as the waves to the shore Ranamon felt something wash over her causing her to stop for the moment "....ya should have just gone home ta where ya belong.....Eh, what am Ah thinking! Its non of my concern if ya had to be so stupid!"  
  
Ranamon crossed her arms looking away from Alen to emphasize her point, but a gentile beeping caught her aquatic ears bringing her attention back to the human. She searched his pockets finding the source of the sound in his D-Scanner, she turned it around a few times looking at its LCD screen that had a sort of target symbol upon it "What is..." as she finished the question, the symbol on the Scanner shot out shining across her far head for a brief moment, though it appeared to be no more then light the Warrior of Water leaned back some as though she had been hit physically. The split moment had ended and now the symbol vanished from the Electronic Device, Ranamon sat up straight again rubbing hear head gently as a strange tingling faded from her mind "Aggh, what was that?" Shaking the thought from her mind the ocean green warrior put the device back into Alen's pocket and heaved his left arm over her shoulder starting to lift and drag him along the corridors.  
  
Time seemed to have slowed down for the Water based Digimon, each of her steps echoed throughout the halls lightly followed by the scratching sounds of the humans dragging feet. Ranamon's mind seem to be splitting into two different voices each sending barrages of memories at her, one were the early memories of when she had been awakened by Charubimon and the 'Examples' of all the Digimon that stood in his path. The others were of the very human she was currently bringing to his doom, soon the images started to collide with each other at faster rates and more recent times till finally the last memories of both halves came into a single one that happend just a while ago, her orders from the Celestial Digimon 'and when I return, destroy him and give me the Data' Ranamon stopped dead in her tracks looking to the floor in deep thought. She glanced at the nearly lifeless human at her side and closed her eyes briefly, when the opened again they were filled with burning determination as she lead the human away from the tower's stairway down to the river below "Ah may have deleted other Digimon and taken their Fractal Codes, but at least they could defend themselfs, Ah wont destroy someone who risked his own neck to save mines if he cant even fight back!"  
  
"If I didn't hear it I wouldn't believe it, right!"  
  
Ranamon froze right there, no more then three feet away from the liquid that she represented, her eyes widened in horror at that voice and its overused sentence ending 'right'. She turned around slowly staring at not only the Warrior of Wood, but of Metal as well. "Oh no..."  
  
"Oh yes Milady, we where both doubtful to the tails that our ally Tornadramon doth told us, but it seems to be the truth. You have betrayed not only us, but Lord Charubimon!"  
  
"Err can we talk about this?"  
  
"Sure, lest talk right! Here's what I have to say, ROUND HOUSE PUNT!" the wooden warrior reared his arm back and threw a hard punch, his arm separated from the elbow join launching forward still connected to cable as it flew straight to Ranamon's head.  
  
The female Warrior smirked as the water behind her shot up into twin geysers and blasted the attack's owner and his partner back and then encircled Ranamon and the human sending them skim through the water in breakneck speeds away from Charubimons Fort. 'Well, its official. Ah cant go back there, they'll send me to Fractal before Ah even say ouch....Alen, ya'll better give me a big thanks when you get back ta normal. Come ta think of it, what made me do that? Was it that light that Device o' his that made me do it?'  
  
****End of Chapter Seven*****  
  
Rika: "Well, looks like things could get a little better for this worlds Goggle Head. At least that Ranamon finally chose sides, but where will they go? And what did Mercurymon mean by Tornadramon telling them? AND WHEN THE HELL WILL THAT ALEN SNAP OUT OF IT!?!? Find out next time, you'll have to be here for the next chapter of Digimon, Brother of Fire!"  
  
TJ: Zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Rikumon*Shakes TJ*TJ, TJ? TJ!!! WAKE UP YOU CRAZY AUTHOR!  
  
Rika: Don't tell me he's that tired  
  
Rikumon: I told him not to spar with Kenshin, but does he listen to the mon who taught him how to fight first? Nooo  
  
Rika: Oh grow up Rikumon, your just bitter that he got better then you did  
  
Rikumon: He did not  
  
TJ: Shut up let me sleep you two!  
  
Rika: When did he get up?  
  
TJ: Zzzzzzzz 


	8. Awoken, The Beasts Burning Rage

Disclaimer/Claimer: Why are you keeping us here!?!?  
  
Rika: "In the last chapter of Brother of Fire, Ranamon was having some doubts about who side she was on. Seems like her conscious was starting to nag at her. Fortunately for Alen, because Charubimon wasn't going to wait for him to just wake up to steal his Mystic Spirit, he was just going to take him out for good! Ranamon took the risk of getting his still spaced out self out of there, but the problem was Arbormon and Mercurymon were outside ready to get them. They managed to escape, but how long can they stay safe when even Ranamon's a target? And when the hell will Alen snap out of it!"  
  
TJ: Well at least this time I didn't get yelled at for an update.  
  
Rikumon: This time  
  
TJ: Want me to hurt you, I can take out Mega's now you know!  
  
Rika*BAM*Shut up already Baka Author and start your damn fic!  
  
TJ: O-P;; ouch..ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Digimon Brother of Fire  
  
By TJ and Rikumon  
  
Chapter Eight   
  
Awoken, The Beasts Burning Rage  
  
Steel Station, one of most known and visited areas of the Digital World. The blending of machinery and foundation always visible and abundant. A peaceful haven form the attacks of Charubimon and his minions for some time. Ranamon always came here, never to break the peace, just to enjoy it herself. But she wondered if there was something that brought her here every time she sat atop the same building every time. She would watch the Trailmon ride by, her seat always aloud her the best view of their normal rout. Shed sit quietly inside of her cloak just watching the train style Digital Monsters, waiting..for what or who though? Sometimes she felt as if she was just waiting for the day that the Trailmon stopped coming, meaning her master had finally taken full control of the Digital World. But that wasn't it, she wasn't waiting for a sign. She was waiting for someone. She didn't know who though, a friend? Someone different from the others around them like her maybe? She knew she didn't fit in with the other darkened Warriors that she came to view as her allies. They ruthlessly destroyed other Digimon taking their Fractal Codes like it didn't matter. Like it was as natural as breathing to them  
  
She couldn't do that. She would take a Digimon's Code, that was true, but she felt guilty for it, and even sorry for them. But she'd never show it. She had even helped a few escape from the other Warriors, that was probably how she got her 'fan club' a bunch of Digimon who were so stuck on how she looked that they'd willing give their Fractal Energy just to hold her hand, offer them a kiss from the Warrior of Water they'd take on Charubimon for his. She hated it, they didn't know her, or even know how she felt about anything. She'd take their Code just to keep them away from herself. Ranamon would have these thoughts as she sat on the building, just watching Trailmon after Trailmon coming and going from their pit stop. Waiting for something or someone to change how her life was going, minion to a Digimon that truly deserved the name 'Monster'. It came.  
  
This day had been different, she could feel her Spirit of Water react to something, several Trailmon ran right though the station, the fact that they came at the same time was strange enough, but not for one of them to stop was odder, seeing that their carts were filled with passengers. She watched as one however wasn't traveling as fast as the others, Worm was riding across the track taking his time compared to the others, but even from the distance Ranamon could tell that he was carrying almost no one. She would have simply stayed right there on the building watching, but her attention was diverted by screams.   
  
The Warrior of Water stood up scanning the terrain finding the source, a small pack of Purumon floated around trying to avoid the emerald blaze of the Ultimate Level Dog Digimon's attack. She wouldn't stand and watch these Digital Monsters destroyed by Cerberusmon, she leapt though the air landing not to far from the three headed dog striking him with her Draining Rain attack forcing him to fight her. However, he knew it was her underneath the cloak, he used it to his advantage by saying her name just before attacking. She had been sho shocked that the impact was enough to knock her out for a moment. She woke up in time to see a creature that didn't belong to this world attacking Cerberusmon head on, and saw him quickly knocked away by the stronger being. The Spirit of Water within her seem to flood her with the felling she had been having for some time, was this who she was waiting for? An orange haired human who ran into battle without thinking? A person who gets cough up in a fight not knowing what his opponent was capable of thinking bruit strength was enough to do the job? She wondered if he was more animal then human at the moment.  
  
Ranamon hurried to her feet as Cerberusmon readied to finish the boy but couldn't help but stare in awe as he summoned flames around himself emerging as a Digimon. She jumped away and watched the battle continue and continued to be amazed as the newly created Digital Monster finished off the Ultimate with one last blow before returning to his human form and using the scanned Code of his opponent repairing the area. She couldn't help but even admit it to herself, he had been one strange and amazing human, and she decided to herself then and there to trail him if only to learn what made him so different, so strange, so outward against everything in his way.... So much what she wanted to be on the outside.  
  
That night as he collapsed inside the woods she took the risk of being seen getting close to him. He should have been at rest there, but he seemed so sad, and even angry at something though it looked like he was having a peaceful dream. What was with this boy? Now that she noticed, he seemed bruised a little from what must have been a previous fight. Was this human so angry that fighting was the only thing he did? Was he a battle wild creature let lose in the Digital World by Ophanimon just so he could destroy every Digimon in league with her Lord? But if that was the story, he'd have just let Cerberusmon destroy her and take both their Fractal Codes. He was angry for a reason, he was..lost and alone, like herself. She did something she had never done before that point in her life. She knelt down next to him, brushing away his flaming orange hair out of his face, and kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't believed she had done that, she told herself it was just cause he saved her life that she was just paying him back. But it wasn't that, she never admit it to herself though, not yet.   
  
That moment stopped, the forest around the two shifted and blurred into green and brown of the lively colors disappearing around the two leaving them in darkness. Soon Alen was gone and Ranamon was inside the realm of black by herself, to one side was light, just pure light she had seen before, but stayed away from. Opposite of the light was darkness, completely cold and empty, she always walked to it, but feared it. Something was different this time, both sides always had an emptiness to them, just light though warm, was new and lonely as the pure chilling darkness. But now, their was more warmth coming from the light, it seem to pore flames from within it. Fire and Water, always enemies, but to the Warrior of Water, the flames seem to call to her. And for once, she walked to the light. She aloud the light to surround her, but it wasn't the light alone that she wanted, the fire soon wrapped around her, warm, not hot as normal flames. The inferno continued to spiral around her, almost hugging her, she felt like she was no longer alone with the flames. She reached out for them, and the fire took shape. Wild green eyes meet her scarlet eyes, arms encased in large gauntlets wrapped around her pulling her body to the forms holding her protectively.  
  
Ranamon didn't struggle at his grasp, she welcomed it, she found her own arms around the Digimon's body, feeling his flame colored tail flick back and forth against his long orange hair. The Warrior of Water rested her head on the beings shoulder, smiling. She felt so safe and cared for right then, the darkness disappeared to nothing at the presence of this Digimon. She was finally happy. "...Flamon.."  
  
Darkness appeared again slowly as everything faded to nothing. Soon Ranamon's eyes opened slowly seeing the cloudy sky of her home world, the Digital World. She sat up stretching across the sand. She looked around, seeing just one person in sight, Alen, still with the lifeless expression he had the day before, and the day previous to that. She remembered now, it was just a dream. She was on the run from Charubimon and the other Legendary Warriors now, along with the once battle ready human. She sighed looking down to the ocean, they would be alright as long as she stayed near her element giving both the power advantage and escape rout needed for them to survive. "Ah swear, what was up with mah dream there? Well, no matter worrying mahself over it now. Ah have to figure where we should head off to next...wha' do ya'll think?" Ranamon looked over to the goggle equipped boy sighing again, not so much as a twitch. "Why am Ah asking ya? Ya'll cant even stand on ya'll owns feet...what we need is for ya to wake up already Alen..."  
  
"Oh maybe I can help!"  
  
"WAH!" Ranamon jumped up looking around, she didn't see anyone withing her view, she looked down to Alen and saw who had said it, it was a small white Digimon, an Intraining snow puff of a Digimon called Snowkoromon "Gah, don't sneak up on me like. Now what do ya'll want?"  
  
The little snow-ball like Digimon jumped off of Alen's stomach looking up to the Warrior of water with its little black eyes perked up into an eye style smile "I've heard about you two. I know where you can go that might have the Fire Warrior up again."  
  
Ranamon narrowed her eyes, this was ether a trick by minions of Charubimon, or the real thing. A fifty fifty change. She could take the risk and get Alen awake again and hopefully help her, or be destroyed. She thought about it, she wasn't going to just rush into this decision with so much to both lose and gain. But the more she thought, the more her mind seem to lean to waking the orange haired boy again. She had to admit, even if he chose not to trust her anymore it would be nice to have him back to normal again. Sighing she nodded to the Intraining "Alright, where do Ah go?"  
  
"Easy, the Fire Village! Its covered in Ice but theirs a special hot spring there that Fire Digimon go to take a bath in, any weak one comes out better then ever!"  
  
The Fire Spring. Ranamon remembered hearing about it herself, any flame Digimon that bathed in it would come out rejuvenated and stronger then before. There was a good chance it could work on Alen seeing that he still had his Mystic Spirit locked inside of him. Not only that but the Village had a river near it, Ranamon could have them there in no time and still have an escape rout incase of emergences and still have a power upgrade. The risk would be worth it and it wasn't too risky come to think of it. She thanked the Intraining Digimon again picking up the human and using her control of the waters to surround herself and him within a bubble streaking though the waves to the continent that the Fire Village was located.  
  
Some time had passed as the two traveled, unknown that they were still being watched by the metallic Digital Monster with that smirk ever present in his face mirror "Mhmhm, tho so eagerly race to thy doom do ye not malady? So eager to awaken thy companion that tho throws caution to the wind. Little do ye know that Arbormon is already on his way to greet the, shame that one of ye shall not survive the meeting."  
  
Ranamon stood up from the shore, still carrying the orange haired along with her. She frowned a bit feeling her toes freeze withing the frozen form of her element. She walked away from the river leading the human to the frozen gate of the Fire Village, she wondered why it was called the Fire Village seeing that the only sort of flame in sight was the symbol of it etched upon the entrance. Looking here and there the Warrior of Water became worried, not a soul was insight at first, but that changed. Soon large amounts of fire type Digimon came crawling, skipping, running and flying around the two. A murmur was growing from the crowd as they watched the newcomers. Soon a single Digimon made his way out of the crowd, he was a rather short Digimon, no bigger then an Agumon. It wore a little cloth around its torso, carrying a small staff with a little cat-like paw at the end, its head was about half of his whole bodies size, it was completely covered in white hair and whiskers. Ranamon knew that even though he wasn't even half her size that didn't matter, she knew Ancient Digimon types were tough enough, and at Mega level was bad enough. "Umm Hello there. Ah hear ya'll have a spring that can cure Fire Type.."  
  
"Now, now. I know why you are hear Warrior of Water. I am Jijimon, leader of the Village. I've been expecting you to come here for some time now."  
  
"Y..you have?"  
  
"Of course, and yes. The rumors are true. We can have the Warrior of Flames awoken in no time. Come with me. Now for the rest of you continue with your business." The small digimon waved his staff a bit as he lead the two Legendary Warriors to his icy hut. He walked on past a drape of an old cloth down a staircase.   
  
Ranamon continued to follow, though she still felt worried, she was away from the water and that took away her escape rout and power up. This would be a perfect set up for her to be caught, and she'd have little chance of getting out on her own.  
  
"Don't worry, this isn't a trap."  
  
"Huh?" Ranamon looked up from her thoughts, before her was a tall ceiling room with a massive pull of steaming water at its center. Behind it was the mark of Flames engraved within the wall, around that were mor markings of the Fire Village, and of two entering figures. Herself and Alen. She couldn't help but gasp.  
  
"Hmhmhm. Yes amazing isn't it? It was written back when the first Legendary Warriors lived. Now we must be careful here." Jijimon announced as he climbed the carved steps to the Hot Spring motioning for Ranamon to follow.  
  
The sea green Digital monster nodded climbing up after him bringing the human along. She looked to the water, she couldn't see the bottom from where she stood. She saw there was a ledge for Digimon to perch themselfs on while resting. The heat giving off from the bubbling liquid was comforting compared to the snow outside. "Alright, so we just set him up in here and let him rest up till he wakes up now?"  
  
Jijimon shook his head sighing "No, that would not be wise. The powers behind the water would drive him insane."  
  
"Excuse me??!"  
  
"You see, the water can revive him. However, any Digimon that has spent more then a few moments within these waters have come out insane for some time. One even dared to swim down to its depths, when he came up, he was a mindless monster bent on destroying everything in sight."  
  
Ranamon stared in shock at Jijimon then to the water. She looked back to Alen still limply held up by her shoulder. She big her lower lip nodding, this would be risky but if it was for a moment then worse case he'd come out insane for a few minutes only. "Alright then." She carefully knelt down next to the waters slowly helping the human sit up at the sides still holding his arms so he wouldn't drop all the way. "Tell me when Ah should lift em.."  
  
However that moment wouldn't come. Just then the ground around them shook violently cracking the frozen waters around them, massive chunks began to fall rapidly. The water based Digimon began to panic starting to pull the human from the Spring, but a large piece of ice fell upon her head knocking her back off the ledge of the spring with Jijimon following behind her. She rubbed her head gasping as she saw the humans hands sink beneath the waters, just as an enormous part of the ceiling feel down atop of the spring sealing it and the human forever "NO!"  
  
Jijimon looked to the roof heading up the stairs again "I am sorry, but we must leave before we are crushed as well! Besides, the Village is being attacked!"  
  
Ranamon stood there, ignoring the falling debris around her. She simply stared at where the goggle wearing boy was. Her check felt cold, she slowly reached up with her hand brushing it, it was wet. She was doing something she hadn't done in what felt like forever. She was crying. "A-Ah'll get whoeva's responsible for this!" Without another word the Warrior of Water rushed up from the room past the Mega to the outside.  
  
As the two Digimon raced up the passage, neither heard or noticed that the crater of the spring began to sizzle. Even melt, a silent sound grew louder, a sort of growl. A small hole opened up letting some water shoot out, and let a spark of burning red light shine through.  
  
Ranamon skid to a halt across the icy area glaring hatred for the cause of the disturbance. It was a huge lizard-like digimon, its body built of plants, his neck surrounded by large brown red pedals, its claws made of green leafs. Its tail split into two root like whips, his face made of a sort of wood while six root spines shot out from his grass covered back, his yellow eyes searched out around the area falling onto the smaller female Digimon smirking "Well there you are, I've been looking for ya right. Come along quietly Ranamon and bring that Human with ya and maybe Lord Charubimon will be nice like right."  
  
Ranamon glared even more, her fists shook violently as her eyes began to water. How dare he say something like this to her, she swore she'd do just as he had done to other Digital Monsters, take his Fractal Code without so much as another thought "Ah'll, Ah'll Delete you Petaldramon! You killed him! Alen is dead now because of you! DARK VAPOR!" before she realized what she was doing, Ranamon placed her hands together forming a mass of black fog sending it into the face of the Beast Spirit of Wood melting away some of his petals. As the large lizard Digimon recovered from the attack the Water Warrior race up his back quickly striking him again from the back. However she was swatted away by his twin split tails sprawling across the snow.  
  
Petaldramon rear back onto his hind legs as the petals around his neck spun around into a whirling blur "LEAF CYCLONE!" he shouted as twin tornado's of leafs erupted from his nostrals blasting the sea green Digimon away again. He returned to all four starting to stalk over to the still wounded Ranamon smirking devilishly "Since you don't have the human with ya's anymore Charubimon wont mind if I takes your Fractal Code, right"  
  
Ranamon cringed trying to raise back to her feet. But she knew she wouldn't be able to after that attack. She was away from the river, alone, over powered by Arbormon's Beast Spirit. But mostly she was losing the will to fight. She began to feel the cold embrace of darkness again starting to welcome it, at least she wouldn't feel anything ever again now. 'At least this will be quick...'  
  
Ranamon closed her eyes not looking as Petaldramon closed in going back to his hind legs. Both of the Digimon were so focused at that moment that the slight steam coming from the now melting hut that was Jijimon's was left unnoticed. The lizard like Digimon began to ready for the final blow, that is until both Digimon heard a new sound that wasn't created by ether. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Huh? What was that right?"  
  
The melting hut was blasted apart as a red figure flew out of its base heading straight up to the sky, soon it came rearing back down smashing Petaldramon away with the force of a volcano before landing roughly on the ground again. It was an crimson gold and silver armored Dragon digimon, its three clawed silver feet crushed the snow and earth beneath them as its body slowly incinerated them. Its lower arms finished off by three silver taloned hands, equipped with diamond shaped blasters resting upwards along the elbows paths, spikes shooting out of each shoulder pad. Its large flaming orange wings twitching slightly along with its long red and gold jointed tail smashing the ground beneath it Its head shaped like the well known Skull masked Dragon Digimon Greymon, though at a smaller more humanoid scale with golden teeth coverings, its eyes though a shade of blue burned with a fiery red aura as it snarled at the Beast of Wood.  
  
Petaldramon was enraged himself now, he jumped back to his feet changing his target from Ranamon to this new Digimon "WHY YOU! LEAF CYCLONE!"  
  
The Dragon Digimon snarled flexing his arms towards the attack. The golden diamonds spun around aiming the twin barrels as they glowed, soon the began to shoot off random blasts of inferno energy incinerating both the Leaf Cyclone and its creator in the posses. The barrels pulling back and forth across the golden plates from the feed back. The dragon snarled more as the heat of its body increased. Soon flames shout out from the gaps of the armor it was encased in and spun around whipping its tail in the direction of the lizard plant Digimon sending a tornado of flames into his already burning body sending the Wood Warrior flying out of sight. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the Digimon roared in victory slowly looking about the area for another battle. And finding just one last Digital Monster, Ranamon.  
  
Ranamon shook in fear as the Dragon type stomped over to her, she leaned back against the icy hut behind her pressing her form against it as much as she could in small hope that she could escape. The Digimon was a mere foot from her now, she saw its body flare up again ready to do to her what it had done to Petaldramon. Ranamon shut her eyes turning her head from the beast hearing a low growl escape its fangs. She waited for what seemed like forever, taking what courage she had left, she opened her eyes again to see the Digimon's face inches from her own, its head shook back as its unseen nostrils took in her scent. Its eyes began to soften from the burning glare, almost becoming peaceful. It kept its face near hers, slowly with a shaking hand the Warrior of Water reached out gently placing her palm atop of the silver mask of the Dragon. It responded gently rubbing its armored skull about letting the sea green hand pet him almost growling in its own sort of purr. Ranamon took a step closer to the Digimon looking into its eyes as she continued to brush her hands about the dragons head. Those blue eyes, filled with a beastly rage, a saddened creature, and a lone being all in one. She knew who these eyes belonged to.  
  
"Alen?"  
  
In reply his head began to rub against her shoulders kneeling down, still with the gentile mix of its growl still within the peaceful purr. It was him deep within this massive beasts body, still lost, but with the beasts instincts to guild his once lifeless body was brought back to fight as a true monster. But his heart held great control over its actions, it would strike when needed it would refuse the urge to strike his first friend.   
  
"..oh mah stars...what happend to ya sugar?" Ranamon couldn't help her actions now, she quickly leapt up wrapping her arms around the beastly neck of the Beast of Flames patting his head still comforting the beast.  
  
The elder Digimon walked out slowly to view. Carefully seeing that his every moves seem to trigger the Dragons monstrous instincts to attack. "It would seem, what drove all the other Digimon to insanity was the beast fighting instincts taking them over. But with their normal minds it ended with them going mad and it still trapped beneath the waters. The Beast Spirit of Flames, Burning-Greymon. It would seem though, the humans mind still exists within the Beasts own. It would have destroyed the Village by now if not for you."  
  
"Ma..Me? But, why? Its because of me that he's like this in the first place. He shouldn't trust me let alone be treating me like...umm.."  
  
"The beast mind simply is responding to his own, it sees you like he does. Someone to trust and care for, if you wish to know why. I suggest that you wait till his normal mind returns to normal."  
  
Ranamon took a step away from Burning-Greymon looking to the ground as she held her arms. She felt that sickening feeling rise up in her stomach. She was glade that Alen was up, in a mater of speaking. But she was expecting him to be angry at him, not all...cuddly. She felt miserable for what she did, or didn't do to help him out of the problem he was in now. She continued to let her thoughts grow dark until something brushed up against her arm. She looked seeing the silvery claw of Burning-Greymon rubbing up her arm a bit trying to comfort her, she couldn't help but smile a bit. Alen wasn't in his normal state of mind, but with the Beasts instincts to comfort those it cared for "Guess Ah'll have ta wait some time then wont Ah huh? Come on, Burning-Greymon lets get outta here before Charubimon sends more Digimon after us." Ranamon took the larger Digimon's clawed hand tugging on it for him to follow, she waved to the Villagers as they went down the horizon. Soon the Beast Dragon was following her without orders or motions, she went one way and it followed without a word. "...Ah still say you own lill o' me a lot for this....on second thought. Ya'll given me more then Ah have you."  
  
"Grrrraa."  
  
"Hahahaha, true."  
  
****End of Chapter Eight*****  
  
Rika: "At least now the goggle heads able to fight for himself. Now if they can just get him to use words already. The question is what is Mercurymon planing anyway? And does Ranamon have some other feelings for the over grown dragon-mon? To find out, you better be here for the next chapter of, Digimon Brother of Fire!"  
  
TJ: Well people another chapter another update..or vis versa. Glade that your all enjoying it too. Fact if I have a question. Brother of Fire was my very first fic, and Im not sure but, have I gotten any better at writing since I started this? Honestly?  
  
Riku: How about you just say "Am I better now then I was in Chapter one"  
  
Rika: Id ask that, but more like, am I as lame as I was back then  
  
TJ: Thanks a lot you two, you really know how to bust a guys ego.. 


End file.
